The Golden Goddess
by Mrs.Dreyar
Summary: Lucy Heartifilia, also known as the Golden Goddess, granddaughter of Mavis Vermilion joins the guild Fairytail. Beginning of a new, exciting and adventurous journey and falling in love in the process. Stronger Lucy!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Somewhere deep inside the forests of Fiore, lived a small child with her dragon named Draco, a Celestial Dragon. The young girl was Lucy Vermilion Heartifilia, the great granddaughter of Mavis Vermilion, Fairytail's First Master. Before meeting Draco, Lucy lived in a mansion with her beloved parents Jude and Layla Heartifilia. She was the one and only heiress of the Heartifilia Konzern. She could also use magic; just like her mother, she could call upon the Gods and Goddesses and wield their powers even at a very young age. They lived a rather happy life that was until Lucy's parents were murdered by some dark mages while on their way home from some business trip. At that time, Lucy was just a small girl at the age of 6. She had no family left, only her maids to comfort her. Her life then took for a turn when Mavis visited her. Ofcourse Mavis was just a spirit but Lucy could see and talk to her since they were blood related. Soon they became quite close, Lucy quickly referring to her as Mavy. Though she would often joke around and call her Grandma coz let's face it, she was very much older than Lucy. Mavis would sulk and whine saying that it doesn't suit her 'spiritual' appearance. So that was how she nicknamed her Mavy.

She'd often visit the little girl and tell her stories about Fairytail and its adventures. Lucy would listen intently with sparkling eyes hoping to visit the famous guild once she was all grown up. She would read about Fairytail in Sorcerer's Weekly magazine. She knew of Salamander, Titania, the ice mage and some other mages but what caught her eye was of Laxus Dreyar, the Lightning Dragon Slayer. She looked up to him and admired him for his strength and magic. Lucy had always been fascinated by lightning and thunders; many people would be afraid of the shrieks and roaring sounds but it soothed her soul within. Quite rare and unusual but that was what she was, one of a kind.

When she turned 9, Mavis asked her if she wanted to become stronger. She quickly agreed, clapping her hands and jumping in glee. Lucy knew she wasn't strong enough so she wanted to be stronger so that she could protect the ones dear to her and not have to lose anyone, never again. And that was how Lucy met Draco. He was a dear friend of Mavis' who had helped him hide from the outside world so humans wouldn't see him. Within the years of training, he became like a father to Lucy. He taught her the celestial dragon slaying magic. He gave her an exceed; she named him Drac, after her dragon. Drac's fur was jet black in color with midnight blue eyes. The tip of his tail and paws were golden-colored. He could activate aera, shift into battle mode and was expert in hand-to-hand combat. Lucy also learned Heavenly Body Magic from the books Mavis gifted her on her birthday. She now possessed three types of magic; Celestial Dragon Slaying, Heavenly Body and the magic to wield the powers of the Gods and Goddesses. It took her 7 years altogether to master it perfectly. Capricorn, one of Mavis' friend, also taught her in hand-to-hand combat. After her training was over, she lived with Draco for some more years that was until he disappeared one day with no sign whatsoever. Mavis had then explained to her that Draco needed to go back to the Dragon Realm urgently; with a message left from him telling her to always believe in herself, to look forward, to never let anyone bring her down and that he loves her and will always be in her heart.

* * *

At the age of 20, Lucy Heartifilia had grown into a strong, beautiful young woman. One day, she was roaming around the town of Hargeon sightseeing with her exceed in her baggy clothes, which she wears during her training, ignoring the stares directed at her and not caring in the world of how she looked. She did know how to dress up but after years of living in a forest, she couldn't care less. She hadn't seen Mavis for some weeks now and was getting extremely bored. That was when an idea popped into her pretty little head.

"AHA!" she exclaims, snapping her fingers.

"What?" asks an amused Drac.

She looks at her exceed with twinkling eyes, "Let's take a job from the town's request board." she shouts happily, pumping her fist in the air.

Unbeknownst to her, Mavis was watching them giggling at her antics.

After scanning the board, they found a suitable job for them.

 **HELP WANTED**

 **Village Under Threat By Dark Guild Called BLACK SOULS**

 **Located Within The Forest In Hargeon**

 **Strong Mage(s) requested**

 **J 100,000 Reward**

 **Please Contact The Mayor Of The Town**

They decided to go shopping to get disguises first before heading towards the Mayor's house since they didn't want people seeing their faces. Lucy bought herself a golden mask that covered her left eye and nose till her chin and cloaks for them both.

 **OUTSIDE THE MAYOR'S HOUSE**

Lucy knocked on the door and was greeted by a short man, "Yes? Who are you?" he asks suspiciously.

She was wearing a blue tank top with skin tight black jeans tucked into a brown combat boots. She had her mask and cloak on; Drac was also wearing his cloak, covering his face under the hood.

"My name is..uhh...Heart and this is my partner Nightmare. Are you the mayor? I'm here for the job to take down the dark guild." says Lucy showing him the mission paper.

The old man gives them a disapproving look, frowning "Are you sure you can handle them? You don't seem much."

This irked Lucy very much for looking down on them "Sir, We are very much capable of wiping out some dark guild." she says with a stern voice.

The mayor nods relieved, "Alright then. Please take them down. They've killed a lot of people, children even." he pleads.

"Don't worry Sir. We'll take care of it."

* * *

After leaving the mansion, they head towards the forest. Standing outside the guild, she turns to Drac "You ready for some action, _Nightmare_?" asks Lucy in an amusing tone.

He smirks at her, "As ready as I'll ever be, _Heart_."

Chuckling, she kicks the door open and leans against the door frame with her arms crossed; Drac perched on her shoulder.

"Who the fuck are you?" asks someone from inside.

Lucy looks at them with a bored look on her face, "Name's Heart and this is my partner Nightmare. We're here to wipe the floor with your asses."

They start laughing "You sane, chick? You won't even be able to lay a finger on us."

She smirks darkly under her mask, "Oho, you won't be saying that after I'm done with y'all."

And with that, they start attacking her.

It didn't take much time at all to take them down. After tying them up and handing them over to the Rune Knights, she arrived the mansion and collected her reward. The mayor and the villagers thanked her for helping them.

Since then Lucy started taking down dark guilds everywhere and soon she was known as 'The Golden Goddess' by everyone but no one ever saw her face since she always wore her mask and cloak. The Magic Council also started requesting her for her aid in taking down dangerous dark guilds which she gladly accepted; ofcourse they had to show them their faces though they kept their secrets safe respecting their privacy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **AT THE FAIRYTAIL GUILD**

It was an unusual day at the guild; people were huddled together in a group, seemingly interested in something. Natsu enters the guild "Yo, what's going on?" he asks curiously.

"If you must know, flamebrain, we're talking about the famous Golden Goddess. There's a column written about her in this week's Sorcerer Weekly magazine." says Gray.

"Ooh..I wanna fight her." Natsu yells.

Gray was about to punch him when Mira interjects by reading the article out loud.

 _"Heart, also known as The Golden Goddess, and her partner Nightmare has yet again taken down another dark guild, the infamous Cursed Assassins. According to witnesses, the dark mages were all lying on the ground unconscious before they could even blink an eye. It happened so fast that they didn't even see her using magic. The mages couldn't lay a finger on her and she wiped them out in mere seconds without even breaking a sweat. No one has ever seen her face or her partner's since they put on cloaks, hoods covering their faces; she also wears a mask. We have also been informed that the Magic Council were the ones who requested her aid in wiping out the dark guilds all around Fiore, which she happily obliged to. They are the only ones who have seen their faces but have refused to tell us anything about them and said that they were simply respecting their privacy. They did however tell us that she is an exceptionally strong wizard capable of becoming a Wizard Saint but she has refused to be one at the moment though the offer still stands. Quite the mysterious pair indeed."_

"She might be quite strong to take down that dark guild single-handedly." says an impressed Master.

Erza looks at him confused, "Why is that Master?"

By now everyone was silent and listening intently, waiting for master's reply. He strokes his beard and says, "Well, that guild was known for their accurate killings, never missing a target once set. They were also the second strongest dark guild, next to Tartaros."

Gasps were heard throughout the guild, people whispering and commenting on how strong The Golden Goddess must be to take down such strong guild by herself.

"Hmm...I might get to meet her soon if she accepts the offer to be a Wizard Saint." Master thought out loud, which everyone heard clearly.

* * *

 **WITH LUCY**

Lucy was very much aware of people naming her 'The Golden Goddess' and she wasn't that pleased about it. She and her partner were tired of hiding from reporters who tried to follow them everywhere in the hopes of catching them off guard and finally see their faces. So she decided to take a break from the whole "decimating dark guilds" business and join a guild but as Lucy, not Heart.

She looks at her exceed grinning, "Time to join Fairytail, Drac. Yosh! I hope they accept us."

"Well, lets get going then. The reporters will catch up soon." says a very tired and irritated Drac.

And off they went to start a new adventurous journey.

* * *

 **OUTSIDE THE FAIRYTAIL GUILD**

Lucy was now standing outside the guild, marveling at the sight. She was wearing her training baggy clothes again. Drac had wanted to visit the exceed village so she sent him deciding that she'd pick him up later. It didn't take much time to find the guild, after all it was situated in the middle of the town, standing tall and proud. Even from the outside, she could hear the shouts and noises going on inside the guild. _Just like Mavy said, lively as ever._ She slowly opens the door and looks around amused; a pinkette fighting with a naked guy, a red-headed girl devouring a poor cake, a tall well-built guy shouting about being a MAN, a brunette drinking alcohol from a barrel and hugging it like her life depends on it, a petite looking girl sitting in the corner reading a book with a scary looking guy with piercings, exceeds flying around and a beautiful girl by the bar serving drinks.

She slowly reaches the bar and greets the barmaid, "Hi. You're Mirajane right?"

She looks up and beams at her, smiling sweetly, "Hi. Yeah. Call me Mira. Are you here to join the guild?"

"Yes, I would love to join. By the way, I'm Lucy." she replies excitedly.

She grins and says, "Let me get the stamp for ya, Lucy". After sometime she returns and asks, "Where would you like your mark and what color?"

"On the back of my right hand, golden please."

"There. Welcome to Fairytail" She smiles brightly and yells, "Everyone, we have a new member."

The guild stops their brawl to look at the new member and cheers loudly.

Lucy waves a little and introduces herself, "Hello. I'm Lucy Heartifilia."

SILENCE

"You mean the heiress of the Heartifilia Konzern?" someone shouts.

Not even a sound was heard inside the guild, "Ah. That would be me." she chuckles nervously, scratching the back of her neck.

"EHHHH!" exclaims everyone in unison.

Seeing how uncomfortable the girl was due to the sole attention on her, Master decides to break the silence, "Welcome my child. I'm Master Makarov."

"Hello Master" she bows respectfully before him.

Just then the pinkette runs up to her, "Hi. I'm Natsu Dragneel. What type of magic do you use? Are you strong? FIGHT ME!" he shouts.

Everyone sweatdrops at his behavior.

From the second floor, a blonde guy with a scar running down his eye and headphones around his neck, had been watching the entire time giving a disapproving look at the girl and the way she was dressed assuming her to be chubby and a weakling. "Tch. I bet she's a weak little daddy's princess." he smirks at her.

Lucy looks up and notices him. Laxus Dreyar. The man she always looked up to.

Master shoots him a look, "Laxus, Behave."

"What? I'm merely stating the truth." he states boastfully.

 _To think the man I looked up to would be such an arrogant bastard. I'm officially unimpressed._ Lucy thinks to herself.

She simply ignores Laxus' comments and smiles at Natsu "Hi Natsu, I'm Lucy. Its nice to meet you. And well, you'll just have to wait and see to know what magic I use and whether I'm strong."

Natsu starts whining, pushing her to fight him. Then the red headed, who introduced herself as Erza Scarlet, bonks him in the head telling him to behave. A little while later after talking to almost everyone, she sits by the bar chatting with the girls. Natsu approaches her again and demands she fight him. Everyone looks over to see Natsu ranting again and feels pity for the new girl.

Sighing heavily, she gives in "Ugh. Fine. But tomorrow. I have to go apartment hunting now."

"Yosh! I can't wait for tomorrow." shouts Natsu happily.

She gets up and heads towards the door waving "Bye everyone. See you tomorrow."

"Bye Lucy" everyone shouts back.

* * *

After picking up Drac, they headed out in search of an apartment. Atlast they found one they liked in the center of a clearing inside the forest; a one storey house with a master bedroom and 2 extra rooms, each with bathrooms attached, a spacious kitchen, a study room which she decided to stock it up with books, living room and an outdoor with a big open space perfect for training. Ofcourse they had enough jewels to pay for the house and more; they had saved a lot from the jobs they took and also her parents had left her lots of money in the bank. With the paperworks done for the house, they went out to buy groceries, kitchenwares and necessary items. After arranging everything, they had dinner and went off to sleep.

The next day Lucy woke up, trained for few hours, took a shower and had breakfast. Before leaving for the guild, she left a note for Drac since he was still asleep, letting him know where to find her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **AT THE GUILD**

It was a normal day at the guild when the doors flew open and there stood a beautiful busty blonde, who was none other than Lucy Heartifilia. She had the curviest, hourglass figure. In short, she had the body of a Goddess; from her lovely ample breasts that led to a slim waist, flat belly and wide hips, to her shapely ass and finally her long slender legs. She had a tattoo across her chest and a piercing on her belly button. Her shiny golden hair tied up into a high ponytail; big brown dazzling chocolate orbs with plump pink kissable lips. She was wearing a red see-through crop top with black lacy bra showing underneath, black waist-length leather jacket with ripped dark blue jeans tucked into a black combat boots. Almost all the men were ogling her and some girls staring at her with jealousy. As she enters, she greets everyone and heads towards the bar.

Up on the second floor, Laxus was staring at the girl with lust, his mouth hanging open. He didn't expect her to have such a delectable body underneath judging by yesterday's appearance. _Holy fuck! I'm getting hard just by looking at her. Though I'm sure she's just a weakling with a nice rack._ He had to admit it though, she was sexy as hell.

It would seem that Natsu was also affected by Lucy's beauty even though he was known to be a dense idiot. He had been going on and on about his upcoming fight with her the whole morning but the moment she entered, all thoughts gone. Only when she greeted them, was he able to blink himself out of his stupor.

He marched right up to her and yelled, "Luce, FIGHT ME!"

"Do not fight inside the guild." says master, who was sitting at the bar drinking beer.

Lucy gets up from her stool and trails behind Natsu to the training ground. All the guild members follows them out to watch the fight; they were also placing bets. Everyone's money was on Natsu except for Master who had noticed the fire within Lucy.

"Ready? FIGHT!" shouts master.

Lucy was now standing several inches away from Natsu, her hands shoved into her jean pockets waiting for him to make the first move.

"FIRE DRAGON ROAR" Natsu exhales a large amount of fire.

Lucy simply stands there, the fire fast approaching her when she calmly holds out a flat palm in front of her and a huge screen of water appears to prevent the fire from hitting her.

The water douses the flames much to everyone's shock.

She then crouches onto one knee and places her palm flat on the ground, "METEOR" shouts Lucy as magic surrounds her body, allowing her to move through air at incredible speed. She throws quick, powerful punches and kicks at him from every side, not giving him the chance to attack back.

Everyone was shouting at Natsu to stand up and fight since a lot of money was on the line. He was now breathing harshly but excitement clearly written on his face. She stops a few distance away from him and right when he was about to attack her, Lucy starts inhaling sharply and then releases a beautiful yet powerful roar.

"CELESTIAL DRAGON ROAR"

Natsu was down for the count; he was lying on the ground unconscious. Lucy didn't even break a sweat during the whole fight. There was pin drop silence as everyone was staring dumbfounded at the sight with wide eyes and jaws dropped, still trying to digest whatever had just happened.

After a while, all hell broke lose.

Everybody was shouting and screaming, some were even crying for losing so much jewels. Laxus was however both surprised and impressed. He didn't expect the girl to be that strong. _I must say, I'm impressed._ He was now greatly interested in her. He surely have changed for better after the whole Fantasia ordeal but some old habits die hard and he couldn't help feeling like a pervert just by looking at her, more precisely her body. He would definitely get her in bed. _After all, I always get what I want._ Laxus smirks, eyeing the blonde up and down.

"The winner is Lucy." exclaims Master rejoicing for the large amount of money he'd get and the rest mourning for their loss.

* * *

Inside the guild, everyone was now gathered around her and questions thrown at her from every side.

"You're a Dragon Slayer?" asks Gray, looking at her in astonishment.

"Yes, I'm a Celestial Dragon Slayer. But I possess other magic too."

Erza perks her head up at the new information, "What other magic?"

"Uh well, I can use Heavenly Body Magic and can call upon the Gods and Goddesses and wield their powers. The screen of water was that of Poseidon's." she replies casually.

Silence again.

 _Maybe even stronger than Erza. I wouldn't mind fighting her_ Laxus muses mentally.

"That's so cool."

"Wow, you're pretty strong."

"One more Dragon Slayer. Woohoo!" They cheered.

Just then her exceed enters the guild and flies up to Lucy, asking her why she didn't wake him up.

"An exceed!" exclaims Lily, Charle and Happy in unison.

Lucy places Drac on her lap and introduces him, "Guys, meet Drac. My handsome partner. Hehe!"

Drac, blushing at her comment, greets everyone politely. He then gets his guild mark on his back in midnight blue highlighting the color of his eyes.

A while later Natsu approaches the bar and asks her in a rush, "Who was your dragon? Did he disappear too? Do you know where Igneel, Grandeeney or Metallicana are?"

"My dragon was Draco. Yes, he disappeared too. No, I don't know where they are. Sorry!"

Natsu sighs dejectedly and walks away with a pout on his face.

In the meantime, Mavis enters the guild "Hello everyone" she says cheerfully.

"First Master, its good to see you" says the master with a smile.

She was about to speak when Lucy stands up from her chair scrapping it on the floor, pushes her way through the crowd gathered around her and runs towards Mavis.

"MAVY!" she shouts "Where were you? Why'd you leave us alone? Stupid Grandma!" she glares, pointing an accusing finger at her.

Mavis starts whining, "I told you not to call me Grandma. It doesn't suit me." Big fat tears rolling out of her eyes comically.

The guild was watching the scene unfold with shocked looks on their faces, yet again.

Master regains his composure and says, "Uh! First Master, do you mind explaining?" gesturing at the two women.

Mavis looks at him confused, "Huh?" she mutters tilting her head to the side.

"Master is asking about us Mavy." says Lucy.

"Oh! Ah yes. This is Lucy Vermilion Heartifilia. My great granddaughter." she states proudly with a bright smile on her face.

~SILENCE~

"EEHHHHHHH?" everyone screams in unison.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Lucy ignores her stupefied guild mates and looks at Mavis, "Where were you Mavy? You could've atleast told us that you were leaving. We searched the entire forest for you Grandma." she scowls at her.

"Lucyyyyy.." whines Mavis "I was at Tenroujima. And if you don't stop calling me that, I'll inform the reporters that The Golden Goddess and her partner Nightmare has joined Fairytail."

Lucy looks at her wide eyed and stammers in horror, "Y..you wouldn't!"

"Try me!" Mavis smirks dangerously at her.

"But you're a spirit. They won't be able to see or hear you. Hah!" she scoffs.

Mavis chuckles and says with a determined look on her face, "Oh my dear, I have my ways. Believe me!"

Lucy and Drac both pales and hugs each other desperately, shouting in unison "NOOO!"

"You don't know how hard it was to get rid of them. We could hardly eat or sleep peacefully. Don't do this us Mavy." Lucy shivers and starts begging Mavis.

"Lucy, you have to stop calling her Grandma." says a very scared Drac.

"I promise I'll stop."

"Heh. Now that's better. Don't worry I won't tell them." Mavis smiles sweetly at them and looks towards the other members who were standing like a statue with their mouths agape.

Laxus wasn't faring any better. He was openly gawking at Lucy; he just didn't know how to take in that yet another new information. _To think that she's THE Heart and also related to the First Master. Damn! This girl is full of surprises._

"Uh. Are you guys okay?" asks a concerned Lucy.

"T..Th...THE GOLDEN GODDESS AND NIGHTMARE?" shouts a very shocked master.

Suddenly Lucy froze and whispers, tears rolling out of her eyes "Shhh...Please keep it down Master. They're everywhere. They'll hear you."

Drac was also in high alert, hiding behind Lucy's legs, snapping his head left and right looking out for anything suspicious, that may or may not look somewhat like a person. With a camera. And blinding flashes.

"Who?" asks Master concerned.

"The reporters. They follow us everywhere. They make our lives a living hell." she whimpers.

Mavis starts laughing at her antics and soon the master joins her, "Alright my child." he nods.

* * *

After calming down the scared duo, Erza slowly approaches Lucy "S..so you're The Heart and he's The Nightmare?" she stutters nervously.

"Heh. Yeah. I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys sooner but we didn't want the reporters finding out about our whereabouts." Lucy replies sheepishly.

"No no, we understand." Erza takes Lucy's hand and shakes it repeatedly "It's so nice to finally meet you, Heart-san. You too Nightmare-san." She nods at Drac, who was covering his mouth with his paws trying to stop his laughter from spilling out.

The wizards inside the guild were also trying very hard not to laugh at Erza's behavior.

Lucy sweatdrops at her and says, "Aa..ah. No honorifics and please call me Lucy. After all, we're friends."

"Okay Heart-san..I mean Lucy." says a red-faced Erza.

Lucy smiles brightly at her, "Good." She then looks towards the members and says, "Please keep this little secret to yourselves. We don't want to cause any commotion. And please treat us the same as anyone else. Just cause we're well-known doesn't mean we have to be treated in a special way. We're Lucy and Drac of Fairytail. We're your friends."

Mavis looks at her great granddaughter with proud look on her face. All the members smiles at them and yells "Ofcourse" or in Natsu and Happy's case "Aye Sir."

Lucy suddenly remembers something, "Oh by the way, has anyone seen Mystogan?"

"You know Mystogan?" asks Levi dumbfounded.

Lucy nods her head and says, "Yep. We crossed paths often during our jobs." She then narrows her eyes at no one particular and continues "That idiot. Laughing and running away leaving me screaming in pain after literally dragging me to a parlor and forcing me to get a tattoo along with him. Oh! He's so gonna get it when I see him." she rubs her palms together chuckling evilly, dark aura forming around her making everyone shudder who had heard her clearly coz of the surprised silence inside the guild.

Drac closes his eyes and sighs, "Lucy, leave that poor guy alone. The last time you pummeled him, he couldn't walk for days and he kept having nightmares screaming out "I'm sorry Lucy" in the middle of the night. And I was the one who suffered sleepless nights since you sleep like a log. I also had to take care of his wounds." he says pressing his temples recalling Mystogan's annoying and loud screams.

Lucy places her left hand on her hip and holds up her right index finger, "In my defense, he totally deserved it. He shouldn't have ate my lollipop." she says with a no-nonsense look.

Everyone was now howling in laughter. Natsu and Gray were rolling on the floor laughing and Gajeel gihi-ing.

Even Laxus was chuckling after hearing how she made one of the strongest mage of Fairytail beg for mercy. _Feisty. I like it. Though I wonder what's he to her._

Mavis yells, "That's my Lucy. I'm proud of you."

Lucy holds her head up high and grins proudly at Mavis.

Master laughs at them and says, "My child, Mystogan hardly comes to the guild, only to pick out missions. Even then he makes everyone sleep with his spell so that no one will see him. Though he seem close with you guys. I'm quite surprised."

"Hmm..don't mind him guys. He has his reasons." says Lucy.

Master then shouts "Now let's party!"

Lucy giggles and joins the party, drinking and talking with her friends and Drac mingling with the other exceeds. Laxus then approaches the bar and taps on her shoulder to get her attention, "Yo Blondie!"

Lucy turns and raises an eyebrow at him "Have you looked in the mirror lately? Coz I'm pretty sure you're blonde too." she says, scowling at him.

He chuckles "Sure Blondie." He orders a beer and sits beside her. She rolls her eyes and turns around.

Natsu, Erza and Gray then comes along and chats with her "So Lucy, have you found an apartment?" asks Gray.

"Yep." she grins and gives them a thumbs up.

"Say Luce, would you like to join Team Natsu?" asks Natsu, placing his hands around her shoulders.

"Team Natsu?" Lucy asks amused.

"Yeah. Natsu, Happy, Gray, Lisanna and me. We're Team Natsu. Sometimes Wendy and Charle tags along with us too on some missions." says Erza.

"Oh that's cool."

"So will you join?"

Hearing Natsu asking her to join his team made Laxus pissed. He was gritting his teeth in anger and glaring daggers at the back of Natsu's head for touching her so casually. Here he was, trying to start up a conversation with her and to ask her to join his team and she just simply turns away from him to talk to others. He was silently repeating the mantra 'Please say no' over and over inside his head. He didn't know why he was acting this way. And quite frankly, he didn't care at the moment. He just knew that he didn't want her to join Team Natsu or be close to them. _Just to get her in bed. Yep, that's all there is to it._ He assures himself.

Lucy looks apologetically at them "Uhm I really appreciate the offer but Drac and I decided to go on some solo missions first. We will tag along with you sometimes if you allow us to. And I'll let you guys know if we want to join the team later, that is if the offer's still on the table. Is that okay with you guys?" she asks.

After hearing her reply, Laxus sighs in relief.

Natsu pouts cutely at her and whines "But Luceee..It'll be fun working together."

"Natsu, don't force her." Erza glares menacingly at him, then turns to look at Lucy and smiles, "Ofcourse Lucy. You can tag along with us anytime you want and you can join whenever. It'll be fun working with you."

"Thank you. And likewise." says Lucy happily.

"Well, come along on a mission with me whenever you're free okay?" says Erza before walking away to the corner to eat her strawberry cake in peace.

She beams at her "Sure Erza. I'd love to."

"Hey that's not fair." shouts Natsu, Gray nodding his head agreeing with him.

Lucy chuckles "Don't worry Natsu, Gray. We'll get to work together soon." she smiles sweetly.

Gray sees her smile and blushes, while Laxus was narrowing his eyes at him. _I could just punch him right now. Tsk! I couldn't even talk to her properly. Stupid flaming idiot and his annoying teammates._

After a while, Lucy and Drac heads home to sleep off for the day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Around midnight, Lucy was sitting outside the backyard looking up at the stars reminiscing about the good times she had shared with her parents. After a while, she enters her living room and slowly strides towards the piano. Her fingertips lightly grazes across the keys remembering the time when she was a little girl she would sit beside her mother and watch as her mother would teach her how to play. She sat down onto the piano bench and pressed the keys gracefully, playing the song her mother would always sing to her. She then began singing softly.

 _"In my daughter's eyes, I am a hero, I am strong and wise, And I know no fear,_

 _But the truth is plain to see, She was sent to rescue me,_

 _I see who I want to be, In my daughter's eyes_

 _In my daughter's eyes, Everyone is equal, Darkness turns to light, And the world is at peace,_

 _This miracle God gave to me, Gives me strength when I am weak,_

 _I find reason to believe, In my daughter's eyes_

 _And when she wraps her hand around my finger, How it puts a smile in my heart,_

 _Everything becomes a little clearer, I realize what life is all about,_

 _It's hanging on when your heart has had enough, It's giving more when you feel like giving up,_

 _I've seen the light, It's in my daughter's eyes_

 _In my daughter's eyes, I can see the future, A reflection of who I am and what will be,_

 _And though she'll grow and someday leave, Maybe raise a family,_

 _When I'm gone I hope you'll see, How happy she made me,_

 _For I'll be there, In my daughter's eyes"_

As a single tear falls from her eye, she closes her eyes and smiles "I miss you Papa, Mama." she mutters softly.

Drac was standing across the room with a smile on his lips, listening to her play and sing.

"That was beautiful." He claps his small paws.

Lucy wipes her tear away and runs her fingers through her hair. "My mother would always sing that song to me." She smiles warmly at the memory "Anyway, come on, let's hit the sack. I'm tired."

She picks up Drac and walks up to her room to sleep off for the day.

The next morning, Lucy wakes up from her pleasant slumber and finds Drac cuddled by her side. She yawns, sitting up straight and stretching her arms above her head. She slowly climbs off her bed and changes into her training clothes then heads out to the backyard. After training for a while, she steps inside the bathroom to take a shower and walks out a few minutes later with a towel wrapped around her body. She quickly gets dressed and heads straight towards the kitchen to prepare their usual breakfast; bacon, omelet, toast and orange juice. She then wakes Drac up and they eat together chatting away about their mission excitedly. Once they were done, they walk towards the guild.

* * *

 **AT THE GUILD**

Laxus was sitting by the bar gulping down his drink, his eyes trained on the guild doors waiting for a certain blonde to make her appearance. He snorts at himself wondering what the girl had done to the almighty Laxus Dreyar, making him act this way.

After an hour or so, the door swung open and once again the men of Fairytail were eyeing the voluptuous blonde who was talking animatedly with her exceed. Today her hair was tied into a braid that fell down over her left shoulder with loose locks of her golden hair falling to the side of her face. She wore a light blue crop top that clung to her figure and a denim jacket over her top with white shorts emphasizing her long legs. Her feet were adorned with black converse.

She steps inside waving at everyone, "Hey guys."

Oblivious to the stares directed at her, she walks up to the bar and plonks down onto the stool. "Mornin' Mira."

"Good morning Lucy. Beer?" asks Mira.

Lucy grins widely and nods her head vigorously. Feeling eyes on her, she looks to her left and sees Laxus staring intensely at her.

"Uh. Good morning Laxus."

"Mornin' Blondie."

She rolls her eyes at him "Ugh. Whatever!"

Mira places her drink in front of her on the counter "Here you go Lucy."

"Thanks Mira."

Looking around the guild she sees Erza and Natsu waving at her. She grabs the beer mug and walks over to Team Natsu's table, not noticing an irritated Laxus.

 _Is she ignoring me?_ Laxus was well aware of his good looks and was so used to women throwing themselves at him that he didn't know how to react to Lucy not being affected by him. _The nerve of that girl._ He growls.

Sitting in between Natsu and Gray, she raises her hand at them "Yo! What's up guys?"

"Hey Lucy, we were just talking about today's mission." Natsu grins at her and rests his hand on her shoulders.

Lucy places her mug down on the table "Ah yes. Drac and I have to discuss on a mission too."

"Luce, can I choose?" asks Drac excitedly.

Lucy nods "Sure. Choose a hard one with lots of fighting." she says with twinkling eyes.

Drac chuckles and heads towards the request board. After some time he returns with a job request and hands it over to Lucy.

 _Hmm. To defeat some vulcans. Seems quite easy._ She reads over the request before standing up. "Come on, lets get this job signed off."

"Mira" she calls out, waving the paper infront of her "We'll be taking this job."

Laxus, who was still sitting by the bar, leans over a little to look at the job request.

After reading it, Mira gives her back the paper "Alright. Be careful guys."

Walking out of the door, she says "Okay. Well, we're off then. See ya guys."

* * *

After meeting the client, they enter the forest and head towards the place where the vulcans were last seen. A while later, they hear loud shrieks and began running towards the noise. Coming to a sudden halt, they notice six vulcans approaching them.

"Alright. Time for some action." Lucy smirks crossing her arms across her chest.

It took less than ten minutes for them to defeat all six of the creatures. With Drac in his battle form, jumping high up and striking hard blows and Lucy finishing it off with her roar. They worked well together in sync.

They high-five each other, doing a little victory dance. They collect their reward and goes back to the hotel they were staying and decided to head back to Magnolia the next day.

The next morning upon arriving the train station, she buys the tickets and steps onto the train, searching for an empty compartment. Finding one, she quickly sits near the window with Drac beside her searching through the bag for her motion-sickness pills. Yes, she gets motion-sickness like all other dragon slayers. _Very uncool._ She states mentally.

She was resting her head against the back of her seat glancing out the window when the door to her compartment slid open and she looked up to see four familiar faces staring back at her.

"Lucy-san, do you mind us sitting here? There are no empty compartments left." says Freed, looking apologetic.

"I don't mind. Come on in." She smiles at them.

Bickslow smiles back at her, lolling his tongue out "Thanks." he mutters with his totems repeating him "Thanks. Thanks."

Lucy giggles, reaching out for his totems and placing it on her lap, patting it lightly. This small gesture shocked the Raijinshu since most people who didn't know about Bickslow's magic or his love for his babies would laugh at him and his wooden toys.

Lucy being Lucy, oblivious to her guild mates surprised expressions on their faces, looks out the window again with a smile graced on her lips.

When the train started moving, she hears a groan from across her and sees Laxus turning green. _Oh right. Dragon Slayer._ She thinks to herself.

She takes out a pill and a bottle of water and hands it to him "For your motion sickness."

Laxus, having no strength to talk, simply takes it from her and gulps it down. After a while, he turns back to normal and mutters a 'thanks'.

"Lucy-san, where did you get those? Do you have motion sickness too?" asks Freed.

"Ah. I made it myself. And yes, I get motion sickness too. When you're a dragon slayer and have to live your whole life with such curse, you either go through it without complaining OR..." emphasizing the word 'or', she continues, "go to the ends of the earth just to find a cure for it or medicinal herbs to make one. I did the latter." She grins proudly.

They sat in stunned silence, mouths agape and blinking owlishly at her.

"Wow. That's just... Must have been difficult finding the herbs." Evergreen comments, Freed nodding his head in agreement.

Lucy shook her head no and was about to say something when Drac cuts her off.

"Oh God yes it was so hard." says Drac grimacing.

There was a sharp 'Hey!' from Lucy and a laugh from the others.

Sometime later, Laxus asks "So Blondie, why don't you join a team?"

"First off, you're blonde too" She scowls at him "and to answer your question..it's just that we want to go on solo missions for a while. Maybe later, we'll think about joining a team."

"How about joining Raijinshu? We're the strongest team after all."

The rest of the Raijinshu members looks at their leader in surprise at first, then they slowly let the idea of her in their team sunk in and having liked that idea, they nod at her.

Lucy smiles shyly "Thanks guys. We really appreciate it. Team Natsu also wants us to join their team so we'll think about it and let you know if we decide to join one."

"Yeah sure." Laxus grunts.

The entire way, they made small talks among themselves before reaching Magnolia and separating ways.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Lucy and Drac heads home straight and after freshening up, they walk towards the guild. As they enter, Lucy made a beeline for the bar craving for a drink.

Mira hands her the drink and leans over the counter "How was your first job?"

"Pretty fun and easy." Lucy then explains to her about her mission.

They were just chatting about random stuffs when out of the blue, Mira asks her a question that caught her off guard.

"Do you have a boyfriend Lucy?" Mira asks in excitement.

And ofcourse Laxus heard it from across the hall where he was sitting with his team. He was very much interested and curious as well so he concentrated focusing on the two women.

Lucy chokes on her drink and splutters "No Mira, I don't have a boyfriend."

The older woman frowns at her "So then anyone you like?"

"Nope. Not interested." Lucy responses instantly.

"Aww. Why not? I'm sure you have horde of boys chasing after you." states Mira.

Drac decided to fly up to them and chime in "Yes she does. Before we got here, we had to relocate often coz her fans decided to stalk her every damn time whether she be Lucy or Heart, though no one ever knew she was the very same person. Every morning we'd wake up to some jerks shouting and yelling her name and banging on the door. We spent most of our lives running away from reporters and her fanboys. Seriously, no peace at all. It was like they could just smell her out wherever she went. It was hell." he groans.

"Hey Night! What's with you? Butting in and making things worse!" Lucy scowls at Drac.

Lucy sighs exasperatedly and her head falls on the counter with a loud thud while Mira was laughing, holding her sides and Drac chuckling along.

In the case of Laxus, he wasn't pleased at all. He knew like the back of his hand that many guys would want her, make her theirs but to actually hear it with such a thorough explanation, it didn't sit well with him. But he wasn't jealous. _Laxus Dreyar never gets jealous. He wasn't the type to feel such emotion. Right?_ he muses for a moment, then nodding at his own thought.

"What! It's true. And you forgot to mention about HIM!" says Drac wiggling his eyebrows with an amused tone in his voice.

Lucy's eyes open wide as she jerks her head up "Oh no. No you don't!"

She gets up from her stool and slowly walks towards Drac like an animal stalking its prey, ready to catch and stop him before he starts blurting out her secret. Drac looks at her with a devilish glint in his eyes.

"Ooh. Who is it? Tell me tell me." Mira began squealing, clasping her hands together infront of her chest with sparkling eyes.

"It's no one Mira." Lucy narrows her eyes at Drac, silently daring him to even try responding. But Drac wasn't intimidated by his partner; he knew her too well. She would never get angry at him.

"Are you sure about that Lucy?" asks a grinning Drac as he leans towards Mira "You see, Lucy used to look up to someone ever since she was a kid. She'd always buy the Sorcerer Weekly magazine to read about him."

"So he's a mage? What's his name? Which guild?" Mira starts shooting questions.

Lucy was panicking. She had heard stories about the guild's resident devil matchmaker and her schemes from other guild mates and she never want to experience being the target of her plans.

She stares at Drac with pleading eyes "Drac?" she pouts.

Chuckling, he ignores her plead and whispers in Mira's ears "The Lightning Dragon Slayer."

Mira squeaks loudly catching everyone's attention. Noticing people staring at them, she simply waves off the stares.

It was Laxus' turn to choke on his drink, eyes wide as saucers.

"Are you okay, Laxus?" asks a worried Freed.

"Yeah. Fine." he replies in his usual bored tone.

Getting over his shock, he grins like a retard very much delighted with that piece of information. _This is fuckin' good._

"So Lucy, you love him?" asks Mira, quite surprised.

Lucy whisper-yells "What the hell! I don't Mira. I just looked up to him when I was a kid. That's all. I didn't know he was a jerk."

Mira giggles and asks amused "Why do you say that?"

"Well, you remember the day we joined? He acted like an arrogant bastard." Lucy shrugs "My childhood idol's first impression? Thumbs down!"

"He may seem that way but he's not that bad." Mira assures her.

"No, I know he isn't bad. It's just I never imagined him to be like that, you know. Imagine my disappointment when he acted that way. But eh, bygones. He seems nice now." Lucy smiles.

Drac nods and laughs, "He seem like a nice guy with a wee bit of an attitude problem."

"Great! I just had to open my mouth on the first day. Way to go Laxus." Laxus murmurs ironically to himself in annoyance. _I just have to try and make her like me._

* * *

Now the girls and Drac had moved onto different topic, chatting and laughing. Lucy was waiting for Mira to refill her drink when she saw a piano sitting in the corner of the hall.

"Hey Mira, why is there a piano at the guild?"

Mira follows her gaze "Oh yeah, Master got it from somewhere. But no one knows how to play it so we just keep it there on display." she says before walking away to attend to other customers.

Lucy places the beer mug on the counter and walks towards the piano. She flumps down onto the stool and slowly began pressing the keys, playing it softly and humming along, her eyes closed.

The guild stops their chattering and brawls looking over to where the melodic sound was coming from. Everyone was surprised to see Lucy playing the piano, looking so peaceful. They had no idea she had such an amazing talent. The guys were blushing just by looking at her. Laxus was too blushing; he thought she looked so beautiful that he couldn't take his eyes off her.

As she finished playing, her fingers moves away from the keys down on to her lap. She snaps her eyes open when she hears the sound of applauding to see everyone staring at her and clapping. Lucy's face turns beet red with embarrassment.

"Wow! That was breathtaking." says Mira in awe.

"Where did you learn to play?" Gray asks impressed. Somewhere not far away from him, a stalking Juvia glares at Lucy and mutters 'Love Rival'.

Lucy looks weirdly at Juvia. _The hell?! Did she just call me Love Rival?_

"My mother taught me when I was a kid." she answers Gray.

"Well then, now the piano isn't useless as it was before." Master grins at Lucy, feeling proud that his children were talented and strong.

* * *

A while later, everyone goes back to what they were doing when they hear a loud thunder signaling the arrival of rain and a loud squeak from Lucy. All heads snaps towards her to see her running out the guild doors. It took a full minute for them to recover and follow her to see her dancing outside in the rain.

"Uhh?" mutters a confused Cana.

Mavis giggles, catching everyone's attention "Don't mind her. Lightning and thunder are kinda her thing."

 _What's with this girl?_ Laxus thinks to himself perplexed and a warm feeling inside him.

Freed then comments, "But lightning is Laxus' element. And isn't she scared to get hit by it?"

Just then a lightning strikes Lucy but she's left unscathed. Everyone looks baffled at the sight. There she was, standing with her head facing up the sky, smiling with a calm look on her face, eyes closed and her arms spread widely.

"Well you see, lightning is one of her elements too. And it calms her. The lightning and thunder." Drac clears up everybody's confusion.

"One of her elements?" asks Erza, confused.

Laxus, without taking his eyes off Lucy, "What do you mean it calms her? Many would be scared of it." he comments and the rest nodding along.

"Hm. Zeus, one of the Gods she's contracted to, is the God of Lightning and therefore the element doesn't harm her. Her body simply absorbs it." Drac gazes warmly at Lucy and continues, "And yeah when I asked her, she said and I quote, 'I love the feeling and it soothes my soul within'. It's what she and her mother would do. And also this was how she got over her fear of lightning since she couldn't stay afraid of the God of lightning himself if she were to wield his powers."

Laxus couldn't understand why but he was feeling immensely happy knowing that the girl wasn't scared of his magic. Lucy seem to impress him more with each passing day and he couldn't wait to discover more about her.

"Drac, come on let's go up hill." she yells excitedly over the sound of thunder.

Drac nods and follows her, activating his wings leaving the guild watching him fly away in max speed and Lucy disappearing into thin air.

"Did she just..?"

"Disappear?"

"She disappeared into the shadows."

"What the hell!" shouts Natsu.

Everybody looks at Mavis expecting an answer from her. She grins at them "One of the eight Gods and Goddesses. Erebus, The God of Darkness. Shadow is one of its elements." says Mavis and floats away.

Levi widen her eyes in realization, thinking out loud "Eight Gods and Goddesses? That means she has five other elements along with her lightning, water and shadow magic."

Gasps could be heard throughout the guild.

Macao adds "Can't forget her Dragon Slaying and Heavenly Body magic. She's a powerhouse."

"We don't stand a chance against her. Don't wanna be on her bad side either. Man, am I glad we're her friends." says Wakaba, chuckling nervously slightly terrified.

"As expected from The Golden Goddess." comments Erza highly impressed.

"I want to fight her." Natsu yells.

Bickslow says, matter-of-factly "Dude, you'd be down flat on the ground unconscious within seconds. Again!"

Natsu whines and everyone starts laughing at him. Though a thought lingered in the back of everyone's mind. _How strong is Lucy?_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

It has been two weeks now after joining Fairytail and Lucy and Drac already felt like a part of the family. They loved hanging around with everyone, enjoyed going on missions with Team Natsu, Shadow Gear, the Strauss siblings and today Lucy decided to tag along with the Raijinshu on a mission. Drac had gone to the exceed village with the other exceeds so he couldn't go along.

Lucy was quite nervous. Sure, she might have not liked Laxus's attitude at first but they were closer, now that they know each other better, after all she used to like him before; not that she'd tell anyone. She would stare at him at times unconsciously then realize what she had been doing only when their eyes meet. She then started trying to push down such weird feeling inside her gut and avoid being alone with him.

Laxus had felt Lucy's eyes on him every once in a while and caught her many times staring at him. He would sometimes flex his muscles when he sees Lucy looking at him and she would drool ogling his body. Though he was quite ecstatic knowing how much he affected her too, he would simply turn away and act oblivious to it. He had to work hard to make her forget how arrogant he was the day she joined and it wasn't in vain. They were quite closer now.

* * *

After completing their mission at Clover Town, they decided to go for lunch. Laxus took them to a regular restaurant he usually goes after his missions. Lucy quickly sat down beside Freed which caused Laxus to sit with Evergreen and Bickslow. He didn't like her trying to avoid him but he let it slide for now.

A waitress arrives their table and leans down over to Laxus, jutting out her chest infront of his face, ignoring the rest of the occupants.

"May I take your order, Sir?" the waitress asks seductively.

Laxus grins slyly at the waitress. He leans in closer and says, "I'd like a steak and beer."

He smirks as he notices Lucy squirm on her seat restlessly watching him flirt with the wench of a waitress.

Lucy did not like one bit what she was witnessing. She scowls at the waitress seeing her flirt with Laxus. Suddenly realizing her reaction to it, she widens her eyes in surprise and snaps her head down looking at the menu.

Right when Laxus was about to ask Lucy what she'd want, Team Natsu enters the restaurant.

"Hey Luce!" yells Natsu and walks over to their booth, grinning widely at her.

Wendy calls out shyly "Hello Lucy-san."

Lucy looks over and smiles, relieved "Oh hey guys."

"Yeah and the rest of us are invisible." says Bickslow sarcastically, everyone but Laxus laughing along.

Lucy chuckles and asks, "Was your mission here at this town too?"

Erza nods her head, smiling at Lucy "Uh huh! What a co-incidence."

"Y..yeah. A coincidence!" stutters Gray nervously not meeting anyone's eyes.

"Who knew Ice Freak would choose such a great mission for us to meet you here." says Natsu happily sitting beside Lucy, resting his hand on her shoulders.

Giggling, Lisanna places her chair beside Laxus and clings to him like a lovesick puppy, wrapping her hands around his muscular arm.

Laxus glares menacingly at Gray knowing exactly what he did. Gray looks away and sits down along with Erza.

"I hope you guys don't mind us joining?" asks Erza looking around.

Laxus was about to say otherwise when Lucy says quickly, "Not at all."

Natsu nods "Great. Lets eat then."

Lucy felt more comfortable with Team Natsu around. They were chatting among themselves during their lunch when Laxus decided to call the waitress. He was openly flirting with the whore infront of everyone. Most of them weren't affected by it coz they all knew about Laxus and his ways of flirting with women. Lisanna though, she seemed kinda angry.

Lucy was disgusted by the sight infront of her so she actively ignored them and continued talking with Gray and Natsu. Feeling tired, she leans her head on to Natsu's shoulder and closes her eyes. She was slowly catching on to what exactly Laxus was trying to do but she wasn't the type to fall for such traps. She wasn't one to give into such emotion as jealousy. Also she was a pro in ignoring and pushing down her feelings.

Seeing how she was ignoring him and busy talking with Natsu and Gray, Laxus gnashes his teeth in anger and narrows his eyes at them. He was trying to get her jealous, to make her fall for him and everything was going smoothly but Team Natsu's appearance had ruined his plan. He was seething, seeing her so close with Natsu. He wanted to pull her away from him and yell 'MINE'. He wished to be the one she was leaning on to. _Fuck! When did I get so cheesy!_

Meanwhile Gray wasn't too happy either. He didn't like the way Natsu casually touches Lucy and she didn't seem to mind at all; in fact, she seem quite comfortable with and around him. Yes, Gray had known the Raijinshu had taken their job at Clover Town so he chose a job at the same town for his team too. He wasn't blind or ignorant. He had noticed many a times the way Laxus would stare at Lucy and he wasn't going to give him an opportunity to make a move on her. After all, he wasn't gonna let Laxus win her over when he hasn't gotten a chance yet.

Laxus stood up abruptly, feeling agitated "We're leaving." He glowers particularly at Natsu and Lucy. He then turns and walks away before losing his control and beating the shit out of the flaming idiot and ice princess, leaving the rest to follow him to the train station.

* * *

The next morning, Lucy and Drac wakes up early and goes about their daily routine; train at the backyard for about two hours, then shower taking turns, dress up, prepare and have breakfast, then head out for the guild. Fairytail was on a normal roll; the boys were fighting, Lucy and the girls were by the bar chatting excitedly though from the corner of her eyes, Lucy could see Lisanna flirting with Laxus and kissing him. It would seem that Lisanna liked him though Mirajane wasn't that pleased about the whole idea since she always pictured her sister with Natsu. Lucy felt her stomach churn. She knew Laxus was doing it on purpose because though he was kissing Lisanna back, his gaze was fixated on her. Lucy decided not let it bother her and get into any unnecessary mess. She went back to talking with the girls when the guild doors swung open. Everyone tensed when they saw Lahar and the Rune Knights standing by the door.

Lahar scans around the hall and notices Makarov Dreyar, "Master Makarov" he greets him.

"Lahar" Master nods at him, "To what do we owe the pleasure?"

"I'm looking for Miss Heartifilia." he says as he spots Lucy by the bar.

Laxus pushes Lisanna away roughly and stands up, glaring daggers at him.

"What do you want with her?" Gray narrows his eyes.

Meanwhile, Natsu steps infront of Lucy protectively; he too scowling at Lahar.

 _Poor him!_ Everyone mentally remarks, feeling pity for Lahar noticing the intense death glares aiming right at him, especially from the three guys. If looks could truly kill, Lahar would be dead by now.

Lucy walks up and places her hand on Natsu's shoulder, squeezing it gently "Its okay guys." She steps infront calmly, "Yes?"

"Heartifilia-sama!" Lahar and the Rune Knights bows before her respectfully, "The Magic Council has requested for your presence urgently."

Lucy nods, "Alright, lead the way." She turns around and waves, "I'll be back soon guys. Drac, come on!"

Laxus was fuming in rage. He was itching to know whatever the reason was that the Magic Council had requested for her immediately. Also he was pissed that Lucy didn't even look his way when his eyes were practically boring holes into her head; he knew she felt him staring zealously at her but she simply ignored him. Again! _Dammit!_ he swears, clenching his jaws tightly.

"Luce!" Natsu yells out and steps forward just before Lucy walks out the door.

She turns back and raises her eyebrow at him "Yes Natsu?"

"Let me come with you."

Lucy smiles warmly at him which didn't go unnoticed by Laxus and Gray "Natsu, it's alright. We'll be fine. I promise. We'll be back soon okay?"

Natsu groans and sighs exasperatedly "Fine. But you have to return soon." Louring at Lahar, he says to Lucy "If not, I'll come and drag you back home." Silently daring Lahar and the Council to try and stop him.

She chuckles and gives him a thumbs up and walks out the door escorted by the Rune Knights.

Erza was the first to break the silence "Master?" She looks questioningly at him.

"Don't worry brats. She said she would be fine, didn't she? Trust her." Master says confidently.

Everyone agrees; his words seem to have calm the lot down.

Makarov stares at Laxus intently who was standing by the corner of the guild; sparks coming out of his body and his expression grim. He had noticed the way his grandson looked at Lucy and the way he behaved around her. He was happy that Laxus seem interested in a great girl like her. He just hoped he didn't let his ego and arrogance get in the way. Finally going into his day dreaming mode, he starts imagining blonde babies running around the guild.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Lucy and Drac had not returned the following day and the guild members were getting anxious. Gray and Natsu were pacing around the hall worried and outraged. Every few minutes Natsu would stop and yell in anger, lighting his fists aflame scaring almost everyone then return to his pacing. He was frustrated; one coz Lucy wasn't back yet and two coz master wasn't allowing anyone to storm down to the Council Headquarters to retrieve her back. Gray was freezing up the guild. His anger and cold rising by the minute. Laxus was also showing his concern and anger in his own way. Sitting in the far corner of the hall, drumming his fingers on the table, his lips set into a thin angry line, his gray eyes spat fire and glaring daggers at anyone who came even an inch closer to him.

After a while, the guild door opens and everyone looks towards it expecting Lucy and Drac. Instead a toad like person wearing some kind of robe enters the hall.

"Master Makarov" He greets the master and says "Letters from the Magic Council. The one with the seal is for you to read privately." He hands them over to him, bows and then leaves.

Master scans the letters and says "There's one from Lucy. Mira, read it out to everyone, would you?"

Mira walks up to him "Yes Master."

Laxus tensed up and was fidgeting. _Has something happened?_ His eyes widen. _Did she write to say she's leaving the guild?_ His hands balls into fists as tight as stones and growls lowly seeing Mira taking her fucking sweet time to rip open a fucking letter.

Mira clears her throat which echos throughout the hall because of the pin drop silence inside the guild.

"Dear Fairytail,

First off, Drac and I are doing perfectly fine so do not worry about us. I'm so relieved Natsu hasn't run down to destroy the Council Headquarters yet. But joking aside.. Natsu, don't destroy anything! Secondly, some urgent matter has come up which we need to look into and I don't know when it'll be over so I'm guessing we won't be back for a while. Now, I heard that the GMG is fast approaching and I'm pretty sure Fairytail will be participating too so train hard. We wish you all the best. I'm sure Fairytail will win. There's no doubt in my mind about it. We will see you guys soon. Until then take care.

Love,

Lucy and Drac of Fairytail."

Everyone was relieved to have atleast heard from them but concerned nonetheless. They wondered whatever the urgent matter was that the Magic Council needed her help for immediately. Now some were beyond pissed.

"What the hell! What urgent matter? What does she mean they won't be back for a while?" yells Natsu, frustrated.

"Natsu, calm down. We're worried as much as you are but we need to have faith in them. And she's right. The GMG is in a month. We need to train and win." Erza looks pointedly at him and then continues,"So that when she returns, The Golden Goddess would be proud of us." says Erza with dreamy twinkling eyes, lost in her whatever land.

He looks weirdly at her, his eyebrow raised "Uh..Erza, are you okay?"

"Erza is right." shouts Master who is standing on the bar counter as he clears his throat to get everyone's attention. "Listen up brats, I got a letter from the Council. Lucy and Drac are going on an important and dangerous mission. I know you're all worried but like Erza said, let's have faith in them. After all, they're Heart and Nightmare, capable of dealing with anything that comes their way. Leaving that aside for now, the Council has invited us to participate at the GMG. You've got one month to train but that's enough for us fairies. Enough lazying around. Now the participants will be decided after the training. You all need to be back here three days before the day we head for Crocus. Let us claim the title as the strongest guild in all Fiore. Let's do this for Lucy and Drac too so when they come back, they return as proud mages of Fairytail, the strongest guild."

Everyone cheers loudly and most of them running out the guild to train. Natsu and Happy were the first ones to dash off, "Let's go Happy. We need to train." The rest of his team members hot on his heels.

Laxus was still brooding. He was infuriated and very much worried. _How can she just up and say she won't be back for a while in a letter! How long will she be away? How long will I not see her?_ He frowns thinking he won't be seeing her for quite some time. His chest ached. He was stubborn to accept the fact that his heart aches because he will miss Lucy so he simply hits his chest with his fist repeatedly hoping for the pain to go away.

He turns towards his team mates and sees them watching him curiously "What?" he snarls at them.

"You like her." states Evergreen. Freed and Bickslow looks at her with wide eyes and jaws hitting the floor. They were thinking the same thing but were smart enough not to voice it out when Laxus looked extremely pissed off.

Laxus growls more threateningly "What the fuck did you just say?"

Noticing his temper, she quivers slightly before him.

 _Oh Mavis! Oh Mavis! I need to stop this before Laxus goes out all dragon on us._ Freed mentally screams.

He stutters "Wh..what she meant is..uh.." narrowing his eyes at Evergreen who was still trembling with fear.

"You listen here and listen clearly, I do not like her. Laxus Dreyar doesn't fuckin' like anyone. Get that straight!" with that he walks away, leaving a trail of scorch marks on the floor in his wake.

Bickslow exhales his breath he didn't know he had been holding "What the fuck! Evergreen. You almost got us killed. Fuck!" He curses.

"What? I didn't know he would react that way." says Evergreen, wiping off her sweat.

Freed looks at her irritated "This is Laxus were talking about. We know him better than anyone. You should've known how he'd react. We kept our mouth shut, why couldn't you? Next time, think before you talk infront of him."

She holds her hands up "Okay. Okay. I'm sorry. Geez!"

* * *

 **INSIDE MASTER'S OFFICE**

Master Makarov was standing by the window and Mavis sitting on his desk, dangling her feet like a kid.

"Here." He hands her the letter "It's from Lucy."

Mavis unfolds the letter and reads it.

"Dear Master and Mavy,

Firstly, this letter is not to be read by anyone else. Highly confidential. So here's the thing. I'm sure you both have heard about Tartaros. For many years they've kept silent, staying completely hidden from the world but have recently started their movement. There has been word around town that they're making their move on the Magical World. They're up to something and the Council has asked me to look into it and put an end to it. Drac and I will be gone for a while but I don't want you to worry about us. And the Council doesn't want anyone finding about this yet so this stays between us. Also don't let anyone from the guild try looking for us, especially Natsu. I don't want anyone getting hurt. I'll be able to deal with this. Trust me okay? Oh and one last thing, I'm a Wizard Saint now and also I'll be back for the GMG. I'll participate too to investigate some dark magic that has been sensed there every year the game is held. The Council wants me to participate as 'Golden Goddess, the Wizard Saint' so yeah..there's that. But don't tell the guild I've become one yet or that I'll be coming. I want to surprise them. Anyway, I've got to go now. I'll see you all soon.

Love,

Lucy.

P.S. The other letter inside the envelope is the invitation for the games from the Council."

Master frowns and says, "Tartaros, the final and strongest dark guild of them all." He was worried for his children.

Mavis looks up from the letter and smiles brightly, "Well, if she says she can deal with them then she will be able to. I know she can."

Master nods at her returning her smile, "You're right, First Master."

* * *

 **WITH LUCY**

After wearing her Wizard Saint cloak which the Council repeated insisted on, Lucy puts on her black leather fingerless gloves to cover her guild mark. It wouldn't be wise to let people know, especially mages of Tartaros, that she's from Fairytail. She wasn't gonna risk anyone's life because of her.

She then sighs _Oh thank God! I needed this. A time out from there. From Laxus and all his fuckin' plots._ Shaking her head repeatedly, she groans _Ugh Lucy! Not the time to think of such stuffs now._

"You ready to head out, Drac?" asks Lucy putting on her mask.

"Yeah lets go."

While on their way to their destination, Drac inquires "So tell me more about the mages of Tartaros."

Lucy hums, tapping her chin lightly with her index finger "They are called the Nine Demon Gates comprising the core members of Tartaros and as its name implies, nine members formed this team. All of the members are Demons from the Books of Zeref with the exception of Silver Fullbuster, who was resurrected."

Drac widens his eyes and snaps his head left, gawking at her "You don't mean?! Silver Fullbuster as in.."

Lucy sighs and nods, "Yes, who happens to be Gray Fullbuster's father. Silver, the one I defeated some years back along with Ezel, Kyoka and Seilah while we were trying to follow the trials leading to Zeref."

Nodding his head, he asks "So what about the rest? Five left."

"Actually, five Demon Gates with their leader. There's Tempester, a demon who utilizes a Curse that allows him to control and create various natural disasters. Franmalth, his Curse involves the absorption and manipulation of souls. Torafuzar, Curse that summons poisonous water. Jackal, who utilizes an incredibly dangerous Curse that creates fiery and catastrophic explosions. Then there's Keyes, a monk-like demon. He has a Magical Barrier Particle body and wields a khakkhara and specializes in necromancy. And finally, Mard Geer. Can't forget the founder of the dark guild. He is known as the Underworld King. He uses telepathy and utilizes a Curse to destroy the barriers between life and death. None of them are to be taken lightly."

Drac then curiously asks, "Say Lucy, will you be doing _that_ if the going gets tough?"

"I guess so." she shrugs.

"Do you have any idea what they are upto?" asks Drac.

"It would seem that they're planning to make a move on the Magical World and wipe out all Magic but I feel there's something more to it. We just have to find out what."

"You think they're aware we're coming?" Drac gulps.

Lucy smirks "Why yes ofcourse. This is gonna be awesome. I'm so excited." She chuckles evilly making Drac slightly shudder nervously.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **WITH LUCY AND DRAC**

Lucy and Drac were off in search of Cube, a floating cubed-island, housing Demons of Tartaros. It was where the dark guild Tartaros' headquarters was located. Due to its ability to float about freely, its exact location were unknown to many, including the Magic Council. Lucy and Drac were having a hard time finding the island; they spent weeks going about searching every town and forests, wherever dark magical presence were sensed but there had been no luck whatsoever. Finally after much look-out, they find the island floating just outskirts of Era.

"Great idea to search Era again. After all, the Council headquarters is located here." Drac compliments Lucy.

She shrugs "Yeah well, I thought if I were to wipe out magic, where else would I rather start than right here." Lucy then beams at Drac, "Fly us up. Time for some fun."

Cube was a massive island with several rocky terrains spread about on its surface. The largest structure, undoubtedly, one of its many landscapes accommodating the headquarters. The Tartaros guild was a large building located in what appeared to be a barren wasteland. Standing among the rocky landscape, the building takes the form of a giant, slight ruined, castle.

Standing outside the guild building, Lucy asks, "You ready?"

Drac smirks "Hell yeah."

As they enter the building, the hallway leads them to an underground area with several collapsed buildings and an archway exit. Finally adjusting their visions to darkness, Drac looks around dumbfounded and comments, "This is weird. It's like a whole city inside a building."

"Tell me about it." Clasping her hands together, Lucy yells excitedly with a new-found energy "Right! Time to scout."

After looking around for a while, Drac notices the area quite deserted "It's suspiciously quiet."

Lucy grins widely at him with gleaming eyes "Told you they were aware that we were coming. They are expecting us."

Drac looks baffled. He gapes at her "Let me get this straight. You're happy that they know we're here?"

Lucy frowns and says, "Well, you know I don't like sneaky attacks."

"I was right. You are insane." Drac says matter-of-factly.

While they were arguing, they didn't notice a shadow standing not far away from them. Having enough of watching the duo bickering, he cuts in making his presence known.

"We've been waiting for you, Golden Goddess." Noticing her saint cloak, he says "Ah! I see that you've accepted the post."

Finally aware of the blonde guy's presence, they turn towards him. Lucy studies him for a while then goes back to ignoring him. She looks at Drac smiling "See! Tolcha they'd be expecting us."

Drac sighs "Really not the time, Heart."

The guy looks strangely at Lucy and mocks her, "Are you really The Golden Goddess?"

Lucy suddenly changes her whole demeanor and stares at him with a serious look, "I can assure you that I am."

He then laughs haughtily "Well then. The name is Jackal. One of the Nine Demon Gates of Tartaros. Pleased to finally meet you."

Lucy smirks at him "The pleasure is all mine." She folds her arms below her chest and asks, "So tell me, what are you guys upto?"

Jackal laughs again "Ooh! Straight to the point huh."

Shrugging, Lucy says "Well, as you can see I don't do the 'beat about the bush' thing."

He chuckles, waggling his index finger up and down at her "I like you, Heart. You're quite amusing." Smirking, he continues "But you have to defeat me to get any answers from me."

"Fair enough. Now, lets not waste time." says Lucy.

Jackal grins evilly "I admire your positive attitude but you won't be able to beat me."

Matching his expression, Lucy comments "Clearly you've underestimated me." She taunts him by gesturing her hand in a way of saying 'Bring It On' and says, "Now, come on!" with her right hand extended, palm up and the tip of the fingers curling once swiftly towards herself.

As Jackal snarls at her attitude, he notices her giving him a cocky smirk and looking as calm as ever. Spreading his arms wide and spinning, Jackal utilizes his Curse to blow her and the surrounding buildings to pieces. Lucy, however, appears unharmed and seemed unfazed by it. She frowns, raising an eyebrow at him provoking him further "Is that it? I must say I was expecting more."

Jackal clenches his fist in rage. He suddenly moves one arm backwards with the hand open, describing an arc in the air and then rapidly bringing it back before him with a now closed palm. He engulfs the area infront of him into a massive explosion taking the form of a spiraling column and aims right at Lucy. The blast sends her flying away before Drac could fly her up to avoid the attack.

Lucy emerges from the rubble and brushes the dust off her clothes; she coughs and then chuckles "That's more like it." Getting into her stance quickly, she smirks under her mask "I believe it's my turn now."

She crosses her arms above her head to begin the casting spell. As she prepares to fire the spell, all nearby shadows are drawn towards her, forming a small black orb which rapidly grows in size and also gains small white lights inside it, similar to the night sky. Murmuring something under her breath, she unleashes the orb towards Jackal.

He widens his eyes as the orb fast approaches him, holding a tremendous amount of gravity; it crushes him since he did not have enough time to dodge it. He gets up groaning to see her looking at him with a bored look.

He sneers at her "Looks like you're taking me lightly judging by the face you're making." he grits through his clenched teeth.

She holds her palms out towards him "Oh no. Trust me I'm not. I know you're quite strong. You're just not giving your all yet and I'm kind of losing my patience here."

He growls menacingly and with a simple flicks of his arm, the thumb, index and middle finger outstretched, he traps Lucy in the range of several meters into a transparent, floating orb, seemingly inescapable. The orb which was actually a bomb explodes at Jackal's command, however Lucy jumps away just in time by using meteor.

Jackal gawks at her not believing what just happened. He snaps out of his stupor when he hears a loud scream.

Shocked, Lucy searches for Drac and widens her eyes when she sees him all burnt lying on the floor breathing heavily.

"DRAC!" she screams in horror running towards him; she holds him close to her. He coughs and assures her that he's fine.

Jackal snickers "That's what happens when you don't pay attention."

Lucy starts shaking violently in anger "That wasn't very nice of you."

"I never play nice, human." He laughs maniacally.

She places Drac on the floor carefully and holds out her palm above him. Jackal watches dumbstruck as a blinding light envelopes Drac entirely and he's healed instantly when the light finally dies down.

"What the fuck! How did you do that?"

Ignoring his question, she slowly stands up with her head facing down and says, "I do not show mercy to those who hurt the ones dear to me."

Suddenly lunging up in the air, she places both hands on top of each other, with the top hand having only the index and middle fingers spread out. She then summons seven magic seals in the sky above her and connects them together to make a constellation.

Lucy looks down at Jackal and mutters softly but loud enough for him to hear "Be judged by the seven stars! Grand Chariot!" Each magic seals releases a powerful light blast down on him, attacking him with countless beams of light.

He takes some severe damage since he wasn't fast enough to avoid it all. He was now breathing harshly, gasping for air. But Lucy wasn't done with him yet. She wasn't going to attack him physically since she was well aware of the damage it would cause her back. She stretches her hand up, palm facing upwards, muttering softly under her breath yet again. Dark clouds begin to gather around them with thunder roaring and lightning streaking across the clouds. She then swiftly drops her hand down; streams of lightning crashing down on him repeatedly.

She watches Jackal screeching in pain with a blank look as the lightning strikes him continuously. Finally after several hits, she waves her hand off in the air and the clouds disappears. After some time, Jackal lets out a battle cry. He then starts transforming, entering into his true form due to the shock of finding himself overwhelmed by a human. He slowly begins to grow fur over most of his body and gains a canine snout and face, complete with pointed fangs and a long tongue. He grows massively dark claws on both his black hands and his now animal-like legs; his tail becomes longer and bushier. His left eye which was covered by his hair is exposed, crossed diagonally by a small scar.

"You're just a mere human. Humans are incapable of besting me. After all, I am one of the Nine Demon Gates." In his anger, Jackal starts striking Lucy repeatedly with his huge clawed hands and then sends her flying backwards. As Lucy kneels on one knee, hand resting on the other, Jackal attacks her again by unleashing an explosion from his glowing claws creating massive shockwaves. He then starts laughing thinking he had defeated her, however his laughter doesn't last for long as Lucy reveals herself to be relatively unharmed.

Lucy looks at him straight in his eyes and chuckles. Shocked, Jackal watches as her body slowly begins to glow and heal. He moves to envelope her in another explosion but his attempt is negated by the swift attack of a laser-like beam to the chest, surprising him. He is then sent violently hurdling through several buildings. Now fully healed, Lucy smirks darkly at Jackal, frightening him, who sets off a large amount of explosion in her direction. She emerges unscathed though, and proceeds to use her magic to cast another spell. She bows down and points her hands downwards. She then begins to slowly move her right hand until it points upwards, causing the clouds above them to begin circling around, forming a cyclone as the sky darkens. A glowing orb starts to form in the center of the swirling formation, growing in size until a humongous meteor emerges, falling quickly to earth towards Jackal.

"Heavenly Body Magic: Sema!" says Lucy calmly. The meteor hits and creates a large explosion, which engulfs a wide area and releases a strong hurricane of air, leaving a large crater in its wake. After the mighty attack fades, Jackal falls to the ground, defeated and unconscious, his magical presence having disappeared.

Just when she was about to turn away, she suddenly remembers something important and whines "Ah! We didn't get any answer from him."

Drac approaches her, chuckling, "Don't worry. We can ask the next Demon we meet."

"You can ask me." says a voice behind them.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

As Lucy and Drac swiftly turns towards the voice, they see a monk-like demon with a skeletal face, dressed in a checkered robe with a high collar, carrying a Khakkhara. An ornate head piece, revealing Tartaros' guild mark, worn around his face and on his head, covering his jaw and fanning out over his head almost like a crown. His body seemed to be that of a skeleton with no nose, eyes or skin.

Looking over to where Jackal lies collapsed, he says "I see you've defeated Jackal. I'm impressed. Name's Keyes. Pleased to meet you."

Lucy mocks deep in thought, tapping her chin and says, "Hmm..I wonder why everyone's so pleased to meet me. Care to explain?"

With a calm look, Keyes mutters "Sure why not! You see, our leader thinks that you'll be the perfect patient zero; to convert you into a Demon like us. Humans are fools and just tools. You should feel honored to be the one chosen."

Lucy blinks repeatedly and looks at Drac then back at Keyes and laughs, holding her sides with Drac chuckling along. "I'm flattered. So I'm guessing you went through so much just to get me to walk right into your plan?"

"That's quite right but it's also true that we'll be wiping out all Magic, starting with the Council."

Humming, Lucy nods and purses her lips "Tell me one last thing."

Keyes eyes her for a minute and says, "Go on."

"Say I don't agree with your plan. And the only way to stop it is by defeating your leader. And to get to him, I have to go through all you demons. Does that sum up?"

"Pretty much." mutters Keyes "Though you won't be able to best us Demons."

Lucy smirks "Well, we'll just have to see about that, won't we? Now, I'm sure your leader is expecting me soon. Lets not make him wait long."

"I despise you humans." mutters Keyes calmly. As he readies to attack, he is joined by another Demon who introduces himself as Franmalth. His appearance was quiet different from Keyes. Franmalth was a short, round, humanoid creature with a single eye under a helmet. His shoulders were protected under shoulder plates; also carrying a rod to walk.

He cheerfully grins and comments, "So you've defeated Jackal. However, I'd appreciate it if you didn't take us too lightly. We are the Demons of Zeref's books. Biological weapons of wars of a demonic book written by the Black Wizard Zeref. Just one of us is enough to take on an entire country's armed forces. Keep that in mind!"

Lucy sighs in irritation and clenches her eyes shut, pointing towards Jackal "Like I said to your fallen comrade over there, I'd be a fool to take you all lightly. But you shouldn't underestimate me either."

Seeing as Lucy's eyes were still closed, Keyes takes advantage of it. He aims his Khakkhara at her, manipulating the Magical Barrier Particles that composes his body and sends at her. Right when the particles were about to hit her, Lucy opens her eyes and sidesteps it.

Franmalth grins widely, "Not bad. But I'll be taking that soul of yours now." He then starts stretching his body parts and forms spikes from his back and arms. He can manipulate these spikes and latch them into his opponent's body, draining them of their magical power and soul and absorbing them for himself. Retracting the spikes at great speed, he aims it right at Lucy. However, it couldn't keep up with her speed since she was using her meteor spell.

Coming to a stop behind them, Lucy uses her Grand Chariot spell, catching them off-guard and hits them with several light beams. Cursing, Franmalth begins transforming into a man though keeping his own body type underneath it. Lucy furrows her eyebrows in realization. _Isn't that Hades? Uh...Purehito? Fairytail's second master. I remember Mavy telling me that he had fallen to the dark side and was defeated by Natsu. Fran guy must have found him and taken his soul._

"This is the most powerful soul I captured." Franmalth boasts. He stretches out his index and middle finger and aims at Lucy and fires magical bullets rapidly. Drac approaches Lucy and grips her cloak and flies away in a zigzag pattern at max speed. Having forgotten about Keyes' presence for a moment, he seizes the opportunity and strikes them once more with his Khakkhara, making them both fall to the ground. While Drac lay barely conscious and Lucy groaning and trying to stand up, Keyes makes a fast move by quickly turning into mist and wrapping himself around Lucy's body. He tightens his hold around her making her screech in pain.

"Humans are merely tools for my research. Such shall be my history. I will create a perfect corpse for myself to control." He then gleefully taunts Lucy by repeatedly striking Drac, "Human emotions are foolish." Keyes cites his belief as he makes her watch her partner scream in agony. With a final twist of his body, Keyes seemingly crushes Lucy, much to his pleasure but quickly realizes his stupidity, as Lucy's body suddenly turns into water, surprising him. She begins to struggle and move about inside him. Keyes is then blown to pieces as Lucy forcefully exits his body.

Franmalth watches the scene unfold before him in shock, his mouth hanging open. For once he wasn't grinning; he was shell-shocked, not being able to move from his spot. _What is she? She just turned into water. She defeated both Jackal and Keyes. And Keyes was one of the strongest Demon Gates among us._

After turning back to normal, Lucy slowly crawls towards Drac and starts healing him. Drac looks guiltily at her and whispers, "I'm sorry Luce. I'm of no help at all. I always need saving. You're always protecting me."

She frowns, "Drac! You being here with me, always by my side through good and bad times, is all I need. And I'll be here to look after you and to protect you always. It makes me happy." She smiles at him "You make me want to get stronger and stronger. Without you, I wouldn't be who I am today, so don't ever think you're of no help to me because you are." Drac smiles up at her and nods.

As Franmalth tries to regain his composure, Lucy does a quick job of healing herself fully. She then faces him with a stoic look on her face. Using Hades' soul, Franmalth starts moving his hands in a strange pattern and three magic seals appear around her.

He grins and says, "This is one of Hades' strongest spells."

Lucy is engulfed along with the surrounding area in a massive spherical shockwave. However, as the dusts clears up, he sees Lucy near him, her nose barely touching his'. She then stretches her left hand backward and bends her body forward. With her light magic, Lucy moves her blazing hand forward swiftly and hits Franmalth with a laser-like beam, that goes right through his body, making a huge hole in his stomach and destroying the buildings behind him. Franmalth then falls backward with a loud thud.

Lucy straightens her posture and remarks in annoyance "Ugh! His grins were pissing me off. Pain in the ass." Walking over to Drac, she questions him "You okay?"

He smiles broadly at her, "Never better." Pointing towards the archway, he says, "Shall we?"

"We shall." replies Lucy excitedly.

Suddenly, the demons' bodies began to turn into smoke and Lucy and Drac watches as it slowly dissipates. They simply shrug it off after gaping at each other for a brief second with confused looks.

They start traveling down the suspiciously silent pathway, both being cautious. Seeing as they had rather long way down the hall, Drac strikes up a topic that had been bothering him "Luce, I don't want you to use that or even try doing it."

Sighing, Lucy assures him, "Drac, don't worry. It's nothing I can't handle."

"I know that. But you know what happened the last time you did. You were in a comatose state for days. I was scared shitless. If it weren't for her, opening her own gate to heal you, who knows what would have happened. I mean, it's one thing if they come out on their own but for you to do it, I don't think so. It causes you so much pain."

"The pain, that's just part of the package." says Lucy matter-of-factly.

"I'm well aware of that too but can't you just wield their powers without fusing with them or opening their gates and calling upon them? It takes a great toll on you. Yes, it somehow makes you crazy strong afterwards, increasing the capacity of your magic container and all but I'm worried about you." says Drac with sadness laced in his voice.

Lucy regards him affectionately "Look Drac. I know you're concerned. And believe me, I do not want to go through that pain ever again but I just have to deal with it because the mages we're going against now aren't _just_ dark mages. They are sadistic, monstrous demons from Zeref's books, especially Mard Geer. He's a great threat to the Magical world and he will destroy everything and everyone we hold dear. If I have to risk my life by fusing or calling upon them to bring him down, I will." says Lucy with no hesitation.

Though concerned, Drac stares at Lucy with a proud look "You know Luce, I'm proud to be your partner." he states contently.

Gazing at Drac warmly, she hugs him tightly. She sniffles with tears forming in the corners of her eyes "Ah! Enough of this sappy talk. Let's go finish them off and get the hell out of here. This place gives me the creeps!"


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

As they stand outside looking at a rather tall and large door, Lucy senses an immense magical aura coming from inside the room. Without shifting her gaze away from the door, Lucy speaks in a low voice "Drac? Do me a favor?"

Finding difficulty in breathing because of the tremendous amount of magical pressure, Drac mutters breathlessly "Sure. What is it?"

Lucy was quiet for a brief moment before she starts speaking, "There is an extremely powerful and dangerous magic weapon in their grasp, which was once owned by the Magic Council, that has the ability to nullify all Magic across a continent. It's called Face. Now this weapon, it also has an auto-destruction button which will make it explode. So what I want you to do is search for the button and destroy Face. Go down that path and take the first right. You will find a basement there where they have stored the weapon." She says, pointing to her left.

"How did you know that?" asks Drac in amazement.

Pointing to the door and back to her ear, she whispers "Dragon Slayer. Now go. And be careful."

Drac nods at her and flies away, heading towards the direction Lucy had pointed.

Lucy grips the door handle and pushes it open, making a loud creaking noise. Sitting on a throne in the room was Mard Geer, who was tall, lean and had the appearance of a young man, talking to what's left of the Nine Demon Gates, whom she recognized as Tempester and Torafuzar.

Noticing Lucy, Geer wears a smirk and greets her "Ah! Miss Heart. Welcome. I'd say I'm surprised to see you here so soon but knowing you, I'm not. I kind of expected it. I'm Mard Geer."

"And I see you have done your research on me. I'd say good job but knowing myself, I don't give a fuck." Lucy smirks back at him.

Geer laughs at her witty remark and says, "Such dirty mouth."

Lucy shrugs and crosses her arms below her chest "I could show you a dirty mouth but I'm not really interested."

Chuckling, Geer puts his hands out in front of him "You win." Putting on his smirk back, he says "Jokes aside, I'm guessing you've defeated Keyes, Jackal and Franmalth since you're here standing before me. And if I'm not mistaken, you were the one who beat the other four demons too back then, weren't you?"

She looks up and strokes her chin, tapping her feet lightly on the floor "Hmm.. Maybe. Maybe not. You know what, I don't quite remember. Anyway, tell me, are we gonna be just talking? Coz I'm kind of running out of patience over here."

He grins and clasps his hands, rubbing his palms together "Right. Lets get to the point then. So basically, you're here because I'm going to convert you into the most powerful demon the world will ever know." says Geer, pointing at Lucy.

Shaking her head in disapproval, she says "Yeah, no. I love my life as it is now, thank you very much! And anyway, I'm going to destroy you all so don't plan any further."

Not liking her attitude, he narrows his eyes at her "You cannot beat me. No one can."

"Hmm. Is that a challenge I hear?" asks Lucy with a smirk.

"It's a fact. Now back to the main topic, after I convert you, you're going to help me destroy the Council. I need you to kill three of the Council members to break the seal to activate Face. I'm sure you know what Face is now since you were eavesdropping earlier. Oh and while you are at it, kill your partner too. He'll be of no use to me."

Right after he says that, the two demons suddenly feels a massive amount of magic pressure weighing down on them. Finding hard to stand and breathe, they crouch down with their hands on their knees for support. Mard Geer was too slightly shaking and sweating. _What is this power?_ He wonders in awe. _She will be the strongest and most powerful demon._

Lucy then glares menacingly at Geer and speaks through her clenched teeth, "I dare you to repeat that again."

Torafuzar, clearly not intimidated by her threat, slowly gets up and starts to repeat Geer's words but before he could even utter a word, Lucy cuts him off with a punch to the stomach that sends him flying back and hitting the wall, an impact so strong that the wall collapsed on top of him, before returning to where she was standing on the other side of the room, facing them. Geer and Tempester stare at Lucy in shock. They didn't even see her moving and yet she had somehow sent Torafuzar flying in the blink of an eye. When Geer finally hears Torafuzar groaning in pain behind him, he snaps out of his stupor and quickly collects himself; Tempester doing the same.

"You're quite strong. As expected from the Golden Goddess. But you know I'd like to see your face." states Geer.

As Lucy traces a finger on her mask, she smirks "I'm feeling quite generous today so how about this? If you can beat me, I will show you what's underneath this."

Geer grins widely and says, "You've got yourself a deal."

"Great. So who's first?" asks Lucy excitedly. "Though I don't mind if you all come at once."

Geer thinks for a moment and then looks at Torafuzar and nods at him.

As Torafuzar steps forward, he speaks in a serious tone "I'll be finishing you off quickly. I do not like playing around."

"Oh good. Neither do I." replies Lucy as she cracks her knuckles.

Geer watches in amusement as he thinks she would never be able to defeat the three of them by herself, especially him.

Torafuzar rushes towards her with his sharp arms forward with the intention to slash her. His blade-like arms were sharp to the point where they can easily cut into a person. But Lucy predicts his move and vanishes into thin air right before he could hit her and reappearing behind him as she spins and delivers a powerful swinging kick to his head against a pillar, destroying the armored plates covering his head and chin. They then engage in a hand-to-hand combat for a while, neither of them giving up when Torafuzar decides to turn into his true form, having enough of wasting time when he should have already defeated her.

"Finally!" Lucy sighs, expressing her boredom.

"You shouldn't take him lightly when he's in his true form." says Geer.

Torafuzar transforms into a much larger form, becoming even more muscular, gaining larger and sharper teeth. In his true form, he loses his arm blades, but in turn gains much larger forearms and hands. His body then starts changing into a hardened surface like an armor and emitting air from the holes on his upper body, achieving greater hardness.

As they get back to their close quarters confrontation, Lucy's attacks were now having less affect on him because of his steel body. Lucy punches him once more with her magic coated fist but he easily negates it, leaving her arm injured in the process. Torafuzar then kicks her hard, pushing her backwards. Thinking fast, she decides to try something. She quickly leaps forward and punches him again on the chest but this time using her heat magic; which allows her to burn anything she touches at will. Torafuzar's steel body suddenly began heating up as it slowly turned red, suffocating him in the process.

"You know I could burn you or make you explode at my will." Lucy says in a no-nonsense tone.

Right then, the building begins to shake violently which gave Torafuzar the chance to get away from Lucy. Geer grits his teeth in anger and orders Tempester to go down to the basement and kill Lucy's partner. Upon hearing this, Lucy quickly raises her arm in the air as green giant roots starts shooting out of the ground and twisting itself around the two Demon Gates.

Lucy snaps her eyes shut. She couldn't control her anger any longer. Her magic was practically radiating off of her, overwhelming her opponents. They were all trying to hurt Drac. After her parents died, she had promised herself she would always protect her loved ones. And Drac was her family. She wasn't going to let anything happen to him and she would kill anyone who even tried to put a scratch on him.

Lucy growls threateningly, "How many times do I have to make myself clear? Hurt my partner and you will all face death sooner than you expect." She tightens the roots around the demons, crushing them.

Unable to move, Torafuzar utilizes his Curse by summoning large tides of black poisonous water out of nowhere. As it heads towards Lucy, Geer smirks in victory thinking she won't be able to survive under water. However, Lucy surprises him yet again by simply waving her hand infront of the approaching water and he watches as she creates a massive wall out of it by controlling the water and hardening it into an almost solid shape.

Having thoroughly annoyed with them, Lucy decides to finish them off fast. Suddenly releasing Torafuzar from the grip, she approaches him with lightning speed and stands in front of him. She then begins inhaling deeply through her nose and releases a powerful roar that sends him flying away. Before the rest could even react to her sudden attack, she was once again near him within seconds. Hovering over his body on the ground, Lucy touches his steel body once again causing him to slowly burn until he exploded.

With her back turned to Tempester, Lucy could not see him freeing himself and slowly approaching her. He then breathes out a huge amount of flames that, in instant, engulfs her.

After a few seconds, Lucy emerges unscathed and sighs "I do not like sneaky attacks." She narrows her eyes at Tempester who stood like a statue, staring at her.

Lucy was now onto him. She jumps in the air and generates a large amount of her celestial magic from each of her arms. She then swings both her arms towards his direction which sends him hurtling backwards.

"Celestial Dragon's Wing Attack"

Geer watches her fight with interest. He was so fascinated by her powers. He wondered how a mere human could possibly possess so many magic.

Tempester stands up and scowls at Lucy. Suddenly she starts to sink down into the ground, as if the ground has been turned into quicksand. But she quickly turns into shadow and appears in front of him, catching him off guard. She proceeds to use her roar again, sending him crashing back against the pillars. Coughing out blood, Tempester mentally admits to himself that Tartaros had miscalculated their opponent's abilities. Knowing that he must sacrifice himself to defeat her, he blows himself up and releases a black mist into the air, which causes magic deficiency and illness, especially in mages. However, Lucy wasn't any mage. Sticking out her tongue, she could taste the poison in the air. So before it spread out and reached over to wherever Drac was, she inhales the black mist much to Geer's shock.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

Finally done with all Demon Gates, Lucy faces Geer who was still sitting on his throne staring at her in disbelief.

"What are you?" mutters Geer, gazing at her warily.

Lucy tilts her head to the side. "Huh? What kind of question is that?"

"I noticed that you possess many magic. No human could possibly handle that much amount of magic. It would tear you from within." Geer explains in detail.

Lucy shrugs and smirks, "What can I say! I'm just awesome that way."

Geer smirks back at her. "That's why you will be the strongest Demon."

Lucy groans, "That again? How many times do I have to tell you? I do not want to become a demon."

"Well then, I guess I'll just have to force you myself." Geer summons a series of size-varying thorny vines and wraps it around Lucy, making it unable for her to move. He then creates a rose composed of his Curse powers that engulfs her in a destructive explosion.

Lucy was slightly injured and had cuts all over her body. She slowly gets up from the floor and as magic starts to swirl around her body, she crosses her arms above her head as she prepares to cast her Altairis spell. She then unleashes a huge black orb towards Geer, crushing him.

Mard Geer then continues battle with her; neither of them having the upper hand, both equally strong. Knowing this was leading him nowhere, Geer summons his thorny vines again but this time, it captures Drac, who had just entered the room. As the thorns pierce through his body, Drac tries to swallow his cries but being a dragon slayer, Lucy could hear his ragged breaths. Swiftly turning away from Geer, she starts running towards Drac to help him but Geer wraps the vines around her too. He then pierces a thorny vine through her body making her scream in pain.

"LUCY!" Drac watches in horror as Lucy bleeds profusely.

Geer looks at Lucy and speaks in an amused tone. "Lucy? And I'm guessing that's your real name?!"

"Looks like I'll have to kill you since you know my name now." Lucy grins while coughing out blood.

Geer glares at her, not liking her attitude. Putting his smirk back, he remarks as he slowly walks towards Drac, "I noticed that your ideals and actions are mostly led by feelings. And you don't realize your weaknesses."

Realization dawns on her as Lucy watches Geer approach Drac and she shouts in rage. "Don't you dare hurt him!" Lucy's breathing turned into growling. Her eyes flashed and turned into blood red, her pupils snapping into slits.

"You're absolutely ignorant. So foolish that you're almost lovely." Geer mocks her as he summons more thorns to pierce through Drac's body but right before it hit him, Lucy steps in front having freed herself, taking the blow instead. As Lucy falls to the floor, Geer walks back and sits on his throne, his head resting on his palm.

"If this is the best you can muster, I advise you give up now. I have yet to even try."

Lucy winces in pain as she laughs, "Not even close."

Smirking, Geer powers up an explosive spell and strikes Drac with it, making him shriek out loud. Lucy, albeit severely injured, continues to stand, angry that Mard Geer hurt her family. She begins to engulf herself in a bright light, healing all her wounds. The room suddenly went dark making it possible only for Lucy to see through darkness. Geer sneers in anger knowing Lucy was upto something but couldn't do anything since he couldn't see a damn thing. A while later, the darkness fades and Geer notices Lucy infront of him completely healed and Drac nowhere to be seen.

Geer had his eyes wide as saucers in bewilderment. Lucy was standing before him without even a scratch, no sign whatsoever of her earlier struggles and pains he inflicted on her. As she stare at him with a dead and dark look on her eyes, Geer becomes aware that he has to enter his true form if he wants to defeat her.

He chuckles and mutters, "You're going to make me go all out, aren't you?"

Lucy cocks an eyebrow, "That is if you want to see my true powers."

Geer stares at her. _True powers? The magic she used up until now wasn't even her true powers?_

Lucy looks at him through her lashes and smirks evilly, "You didn't think those were all my powers, did you?" She chuckles darkly and says, "You think our emotions are our weaknesses. Let me show you the power of my feelings then."

Mard Geer nearly loses control of himself but tries to calm himself down while apologizing, "I'm sorry. I just don't like it when I let my emotion run wild."

He then attacks from his chair with a surprising increase of power but Lucy simply shrugs it off. Geer then asks Lucy if she believes her true powers will work when he releases his true form and states that he will truly awaken after a long period of time. Entering his true form, Geer reveals his true name, Mard Geer Tartaros, and states that she can call him the Underworld King; the definitive Demon.

He then tells Lucy to step forth, "This will be our final battle." Geer declares.

Now Mard Geer had long, dark horns on his forehead and jagged teeth. His fingers were replaced by claws and his ears became elf-like. He gained large bat-like wings that were both light and dark in color. Feathers also sprouted from his wrists and collar.

Beginning, Geer spreads his wings and summons a large number of very thick, dangerous thorns but were immediately burned by Lucy. However, the Underworld King instantly appears above her and grabs her by her head before soaring upwards. As he does so, he grinds her off the concrete structures.

"I'm going to grind everything of yours, even your emotions, away." He tells her.

Although, before long, Lucy frees herself before ultimately punching Mard Geer into the stone he was trying to kill her with. Geer, however, takes little damage from the attack and recovers swiftly. He then begins to cast a Curse, creating black tendrils of energy that begins to wrap around and paralyze Lucy.

"I am going to use my greatest Curse on you. I thought of turning you into the most powerful demon but not anymore. Now you will become part of nothing; neither the living nor the dead." states Geer.

With the Curse complete and Lucy having vanished, Geer returns to his human form and starts walking out of the room.

"Where do you think you're going?" asks Lucy, as she stands behind him with her arms folded.

Geer wipes off his smirk and quickly becomes furious at her survival, "That's impossible."

His anger takes hold and once again he enters his true form and rushes at Lucy, though he is punched away rather quickly. Wondering what power Lucy is using as he is repeatedly beaten around, Geer expresses utter shock when he realizes that Lucy's appearance had completely changed and the magical aura radiating off of her was a lot stronger now.

Lucy had her mask and cloak removed. She was now wearing a white one-shouldered Grecian dress knee-length with a laurel wreath on her head, a gold necklace around her neck, gold arm cuffs on both her arms and on her feet adorned sandals.

Geer stood dumbstruck with mouth slightly ajar. Lucy smirks at him and lifts her hand to her side, palm up as she summons a huge bolt of lightning. She then hits him with the bolt as it strikes through his body. Geer survives, albeit wounded.

"You need to do better to kill me." says Geer angrily, before attempting to attack her again.

Lucy merely dodges his attack and cast the same spell again and strikes him with the bolt but this time she makes the bolt grow in size until it generates many tremendous white-hot lightning bolts simultaneously, easily making a bomb look like a firecracker in comparison, which critically wounds him. Forced to exit his true form upon defeat, Mard Geer falls to the ground, defeated. His body slowly turns to smoke and she watches as it floats back into a book, which was placed on the throne. Recognizing it as the book of Zeref, Lucy strikes it with a lightning bolt, burning it to ashes.

Lucy then changes her appearance back to normal and opens a portal, Drac appearing from it.

"Are you okay, Lucy?" Drac gazes at her with concern.

She smiles. "I'm fine. Now come on, let's get out of here." says Lucy as she looks around the place, noticing streams of dark magic seeping out of the ground. "We need to destroy this island."

* * *

Outside the building, Drac flies up and Lucy, using her wind magic, floats up in the air above the island.

"How are you going to destroy it?" asks Drac.

As Lucy closes her eyes and starts inhaling deep, Drac gasps in panic, knowing exactly what she was planning on doing. "No Lucy. Don't!"

"Drac, I can do this. Don't worry!" Lucy assures him.

A massive magic seal appears underneath her feet and with her eyes closed, she begins chanting the spell, calling upon the deities.

"Beckon my call, Come to my side! Zeus, The Lightning God!"

"Theia, The Sun Goddess!"

"Khione, The Snow Goddess!"

Feeling her magic slowly drain away, Lucy slowly opens her eyes and looks at them. They bow before her and greets her, "Hime!"

"Please help me destroy this island." As Lucy pleads for their aid, they willingly agree.

They decide to combine their powers, with Lucy using her roar, and as they cast their spells, it fuses together forming a large, powerful, burst of combined magic. It hits the floating island, exploding it to pieces, destroying the Demons' base.

Lucy was exhausted. She faintly mutters a thanks for their help as they disappear since all her magic energy had depleted. Right after that, she loses her consciousness and starts descending from the sky, however Drac catches her in time before she hits the ground.

Drac slowly puts her down on the ground and starts panicking. "Lucy, wake up!"

Just then, Aceso, the Goddess of Healing, appears before them "I see she has yet again put her life in danger." The Goddess lets out a sigh of concern.

Drac looks at her with teary eyes, "Please help her."

As she kneels down beside her and puts both her hands above Lucy, a white light envelopes her. After few minutes, she puts her hands down.

"She'll be fine. She just needs to rest for a while." She assures Drac. "Don't worry. She's stronger now than before so it won't be like the last time. She'll be up in no time."

Drac sighs in relief and expresses his thanks. Aceso bows and disappears in a flash, entrusting Drac to look after Lucy.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

After an hour or so, Lucy wakes up groaning and rubbing the nape of her neck as she groggily opens her eyes.

"Lucy!" exclaims Drac as he hugs her. "I'm so glad you're okay."

Hugging him back, she grins "Told you I'd be fine. Now where the hell are we?"

"We're still on the outskirts of Era."

"I see." Lucy sits cross-legged on the ground and puts on her mask. "Drac, hand me the communication lacrima."

Taking the lacrima from Drac, she places her hand on it channeling her magic into it. Once she had established a link to the Council , she spoke. "Ah! Chairman. Goodevening. Good afternoon? Eh! Whatever." Drac facepalms as he tries to stifle his laughter.

Somewhere at the Council Headquarters, Gran Doma, the Chairman of the Magic Council, perks his head up, recognizing the voice as a projection screen pops up infront of him. "Miss Heart. I didn't expect to hear from you so soon. Is everything alright?" He asks, surprised and worried.

"Yes. Everything is fine. I just called to inform you that Tartaros has been decimated. And also I had to destroy Cube for valid reasons."

The Chairman stares at the projection, perplexed.

"Y..You've taken down Tartaros?" He stammers. He wanted to make sure he had heard her right.

"Yes sir!" Lucy salutes and grins proudly. "Anyway, I'll see you at the GMG." And then she was gone.

* * *

 **AT THE COUNCIL HEADQUARTERS**

Gran Doma calls all the Council members and Lahar for an urgent meeting. As he enters the room, everyone stands up and bows before him respectfully.

Motioning for them to sit, he speaks. "So I just got a call from Miss Heart." Everyone tenses hearing that, obvious worries etched on their faces. "I requested this meeting to inform you that Miss Heart has taken down Tartaros."

Silence envelopes the room as everyone tries to process what the Chairman had just informed them. After few minutes, sighs of relief and cheers were heard around the room.

"As expected from her." Michello chirps in.

Yajima nods in approval as he strokes his chin. "Indeed. It's a good thing she's on our side, don't you agree?" He jokes, enjoying the looks of horror on some of the members' faces who were clearly imagining what would happen if she had been their opponent.

Gran Doma clears his throat, instantly gaining everyone's attention. "Now, this information will no doubt spread like a wildfire and reach the reporters within seconds so.." He looks pointedly at Lahar, "Lahar, I want you to take care of it and cover up Miss Heart and her partner's absence if anyone asks. And no one is to know that she'll be participating at the GMG, not even her guild members, at least not yet. We cannot risk anything. Also send a message to Master Makarov informing about the success of the mission and remind him of Miss Heart's participation in the games."

"Yes, sir." Lahar bows and leaves the room. Gran Doma turns towards the rest of the members, "And we will be attending the GMG. That will be all." He adds, dismissing the meeting.

* * *

 **WITH LUCY AND DRAC**

"Drac, come on. Let's get going. I'm hungry." Lucy whines as her stomach growls out loud.

Drac points to her mask covering her face. "I hope you're not planning to go like that."

She swiftly takes it off and runs out of the forest to search for food. Drac chuckles as he follows her.

They were now inside a restaurant, eating to their heart's content.

"Lucy, are we going back to the guild now that the mission is over?" asks Drac.

Swallowing the food stuffed inside her mouth, she shakes her head no. "Not now. We'll meet them at the games."

"So what are we going to do until then?"

"I was thinking we could train." And so they start planning for their training. Lucy wanted to be able to merge and call upon the Titans without having any problems; no more being unconscious for hours or days. Drac wanted to improve his aera magic so that he could use his max speed for long and he wanted to be more helpful to Lucy though he didn't say that out loud since he knew Lucy would throw a fit for even thinking that way. Soon they headed towards a forest to start their training.

* * *

 **AT THE GUILD**

A month past by with everyone busy training for the games and today was the day for them to return to the guild before they head out for Crocus. Everyone was already at the guild waiting for a certain team to make their appearance, namely Team Natsu.

As they finally show up, Master clears his throat, "Now that Team Natsu has graced us with their presence.." he glares at the said team for being late. "There's something you should know before I announce the participants for the games."

Natsu quickly stands and looks around the guild, "Is it about Lucy and Drac? Where are they?"

Erza pulls him down to his seat. "Natsu, be quiet. Let Master talk."

"Thank you, Erza. As I was saying," continues Master as he takes out a sheet of paper. "I got a letter from the Council two weeks back. It's about Lucy and I thought you might want to know."

All the members were now listening intently without even a noise, apart from the sound of their breathing.

"The Magic Council sent the letter to inform us that Lucy has defeated the strongest dark guild, Tartaros."

Gasps and chokes were heard throughout the hall as Makarov continued on speaking.

"According to research, Tartaros consisted of nine extremely strong mages who were called the Nine Demon Gates, with their leader being the strongest of them all. And Lucy took them all out and even destroyed their base which was an entire island." Makarov explains in detail.

There was complete silence for a minute or two.

"An entire island?" asks Mira, dazed.

Makarov and Mavis chuckles. "Yes, my child. A true Fairytail member if you ask me. Destructive as ever."

"Lucy has indeed defeated Tartaros." Master mutters, more to himself as he grins proudly. "But they won't be back right now. Lucy is preparing for yet another important mission. Though I'm sure wherever they are, they will watch us play at the games. So let's make them proud!"

Everyone shouts joyfully. Though some weren't that happy. Laxus was brooding again. He had expected to see her when he got back from his training. _If she keeps this up, I might wind up searching for her and when I do find her, I'll keep her locked away from the world._ Laxus thought, growling.

"Alright, brats. Listen up!" Makarov's booming voice rang throughout the guild hall, catching every one of the member's attention. "Now the participants of Team Fairytail for the Grand Magic Games are..."

"NATSU DRAGNEEL"

Natsu pumps his fists up, excitedly. "Yosh! I'm all fired up!"

"ERZA SCARLET"

"I will do my best, Master."

"GRAY FULLBUSTER"

"WENDY MARVELL"

"LISANNA STRAUSS" Lisanna clings onto Laxus as she blushes and giggles.

"AND AS RESERVE ELFMAN STRAUSS"

"That's a man to be on the reserve" shouts Elfman, causing Evergreen to huff in irritation and hit him on his head with her fan.

Master raises his beer mug and grins. "Now let's celebrate. For Lucy defeating Tartaros and for the upcoming games."

The guild bursts into cheers.

As everyone resume to their daily brawl, Makarov slowly walks up to Mirajane. "Mira, I want you, Laxus, Gajeel and Juvia in my office now. Without attracting attention from anyone."

Mira blinks in confusion but agrees. "Yes Master."

After calling Gajeel and Juvia, Mira scans around the guild and finally sees Laxus. He seemed irritated as he was trying to pry her little sister off, who clung to him like a leech.

Feeling pity, Mira quickly walks up to him. "Laxus, can I talk to you for a minute?" Noticing Lisanna getting up too, Mira adds "Alone." Lisanna pouts at her sister.

Laxus growls in annoyance, shrugging the little bitch off of him and follows Mira. When they were further away from the crowd, Laxus asks "What is it?"

"Master wants to see us." Mira points towards the second floor where Gajeel and Juvia were waiting for them.

Laxus cocks his eyebrow, "What does he want?" Mira simply shrugs and walks past him, heading towards Master's office.

* * *

Makarov was talking to Mavis when they hear a knock on the door. "Come in."

Laxus leans against the door frame as he folds his arms "What's up, Gramps?"

Mirajane and Juvia sits on the vacant chairs while Gajeel stands beside Laxus.

Putting his hand up, Makarov mutters something under his breath as he cast a spell and places a sound-proof barrier around the room.

"There is going to be a Fairytail Team B entering the games." He said simply. "Laxus, Mira and Gajeel, you will be the participants along with Mystogan. Juvia, you will be the reserve. You will not say anything about your team to anyone, not even Team A or the non-participants. It will give us an advantage."

"Is that even allowed? Two teams?" Gajeel questions.

"Yes. It's clearly written in the rule book." Mavis beams at them.

Laxus straightens as he furrows his eyebrows warily, "Who will be the fifth member, Gramps?" _Maybe it's her?_ He mentally cheers.

"Ah yes!Your fifth team member." He looks at Mavis and she nods at him. _Since Lucy wanted to surprise them, I can't use her name or even refer to her as 'she'. Laxus seem suspicious already!_ Master clears his throat. "This person is participating because _he_ wants to investigate the black magic that has been sensed every year the GMG is being held. So you will meet _him_ on the first day of the games."

Laxus groans, slumping his shoulders forward in disappointment. _It's gonna be a guy. And I was hoping it would be her._

Mira frowns in confusion but before she could say or ask anything, Master motions for them to leave. "Now, off you go. I have tons of paperworks to do."

As they leave his office, Mavis giggles and Master sighs in relief for not being asked more questions about their mysterious team mate.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

A few days later, Fairytail arrive in the city of Crocus, the capital of Fiore, where the Grand Magic Games were being held. Fairytail's second team were already at their sleeping quarters, Rose Garden, as they wait for the games to begin. Makarov enters the room with Mystogan; the group then goes over some of the rules of the tournament, Master reading the book and telling everyone the most important rules, which include the guild masters not being able to participate, each event being a secret until the competition and the rule that all members must be in their designated inns by 12:00 am.

Masters closes the book and looks up at the group. "Now, the fifth member will meet you tomorrow right before the games start. If any events were to take place before then, Juvia, I want you to fill in for _him_." Makarov clears his throat hesitantly.

Juvia nods "Yes master."

"But Master, he isn't from our guild, is he? Is that allowed?" asks Mira.

"Don't worry. I've got it covered. And one more thing, _his_ identity is to be kept a secret until _he_ says so." With that said, Master turns and leaves the room.

Mira taps her chin and hums "Such a mysterious guy. I wonder who he is."

Laxus grunts and walks out onto the balcony. Leaning against the railing, he looks up at the stars and thinks about Lucy, wondering where she is.

* * *

 **WITH LUCY AND DRAC**

Sitting by the window in a room with Drac on her lap, Lucy looks up at the stars, mesmerized by its beauty. Her training had gone quite well; ofcourse it wasn't easy but now she could merge and call upon the Gods with no problem.

Lucy sighs audibly. "Hm.. It's almost midnight."

She scratches Drac's head lightly making him purr in delight. Tomorrow, they will meet their friends after a month. From tomorrow, she will be representing her family with the team at the games. Tomorrow, she will see Laxus. _No Lucy, turn it off!_

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice Makarov and Mavis enter the room.

Master clears his throat, "Lucy, my child."

Turning her head towards the voice, she sees Master and Mavis smiling warmly at her. "Master. Mavy." Lucy exclaims. She approaches them and kneels down. She smiles widely and hugs them, or in Mavis' case, tried to since she's a spirit.

"I'm glad you're fine. I'm so proud of you both." Mavis gazes lovingly at Lucy and Drac.

Makarov then holds Lucy within arms length, studying her closely. _Her magical aura! It's tremendous. A lot more than before._ He mentally notes in awe. One glance at Mavis and he knew she had noticed it too.

"So Lucy, you ready for tomorrow?" asks Master.

Lucy grins and nods. "Yes Master."

"Good. There are going to be two teams from our guild. Team A members are Natsu, Erza, Gray, Wendy, Lisanna and Elfman as reserve. You, Laxus, Mira, Gajeel and Mystogan from Team B with Juvia as reserve."

Lucy beams at them with excitement. "Oh! Mystogan will be participating too? Great!"

Master chuckles and nods. "Yes. And one other thing. No one knows that there will be two teams from Fairytail, not even Team A."

"Ah! I see."

"Anyways, you should get some sleep. We'll see you tomorrow." says Mavis. She then walks out the room with Makarov.

* * *

 **WITH TEAM B**

The group was discussing and sharing their knowledge of the games when Mira asks a question that makes everyone stop their chattering and stare at Mystogan.

"Mystogan, have you heard from Lucy?"

He fidgets nervously under their intense gaze. "No."

"I hope they're fine." mumbles Mira, frowning.

"Don't worry. I'm sure they are." Mystogan assures her. Laxus narrows his eyes at him and scowls.

The clock finally hits midnight and suddenly the inn shakes violently as it began rising up. They ran out onto the balcony and notices an appearance of a giant pumpkin man, floating above the city.

He greets all the guilds. "Everyone in the guilds who have gathered together for the Grand Magic Games...Goodmorning! Beginning now, we're going to take the 113 participating teams and have an elimination round to pare them down to eight!"

"Elimination round? We didn't hear about this." Juvia sweatdrops.

"So midnight is the time the elimination round starts and it'll suddenly narrow down from 113 guilds to eight." Mira states nervously.

Gajeel grunts "Too many guilds."

The pumpkin man dances as he continues, "Every year, the number of participating guilds increases and it was pointed out that the events were getting stale. This year, there will only be eight teams competing in the official games."

He then holds out his index finger, "The elimination rules are simple. All of you are going to race each other. The goal is the Games arena, Domus Flau. The first eight teams to arrive there will go on. You're free to use your magic. There are no restrictions. But remember, only the first eight teams to get to the goal will survive this round. However, all five members must arrive together or it doesn't count. And one more thing! We take no responsibility for any lives lost in the labyrinth."

"Labyrinth?" mutters Laxus in confusion.

A path suddenly appears as it starts from their inn that leads to a huge maze ball, floating in the sky.

"The Grand Magic Games elimination round. Sky Labyrinth. Begin!" declares the pumpkin man.

Laxus jumps over this railing. "If this is a race, we better hurry up."

"Yeah." Everyone follows him suit. "Juvia, come on. Since our fifth member is not here, you need to fill in for him otherwise we'll get disqualified."

As they run into the labyrinth, they starts making plan. "Guys, how do we do this?" asks Mira.

"If someone could pin-point the location to the Domus Flau, I can take us all there fast." Mystogan points out.

Mira snaps her fingers and points at Laxus and Gajeel. "Can't you guys smell it out?"

"Smell what out? The fuckin' exit?" Laxus glares at Mira.

Mira holds out her hands, "Alright let's do one thing then. Can you recognize the scents of that emo black-haired guy and the cocky blonde from Sabertooth? The ones we saw with Natsu and Lisanna early today?!" She looks pointedly at Gajeel and Laxus as they nod.

"Dragon Slayers!" They both utter in unison.

"According to Levi's research, they always come up first at every elimination round. They must have a trump card or something. So let's follow their scent."

Juvia clasps his hand together. "That's a good idea, Mira-san."

"Alright, grab on to my cloak. Do not let go no matter what!" directs Mystogan.

As they hold on to him, their body slowly turns into mist and they move ahead at high speed towards the direction the dragon slayers' pointed at. After some minutes, they notice Sabertooth team some feet away from the end point. They soon cross them and reaches the end successfully where the pumpkin man was waiting at the exit.

"Congratulations! You're the first team to arrive." The pumpkin man grins at them as they cheered. Soon they went back to their inn to get some sleep.

* * *

 **THE NEXT DAY**

The Grand Magic Games finally begins and in their preparation room, Fairytail Team B talks about the large crowd and their uniforms. Master had insisted they wear matching outfits so they all wore black.

Makarov approaches them, "Gramps, where the hell is the fifth member?" asks Laxus, feeling irritated.

"He'll be here soon. Don't worry!" Master assures the group. "Anyways! All the best brats. Do Fairytail proud." Master smiles as they give him a thumbs up.

The announcer's voice echoes throughout the stadium, "Alright, it's that time of year. The annual magic festival. The Grand Magic Games!" The crowd cheers loudly.

"That's some cheering!" comments Mira with excitement.

Outside, the member of the Magic Council, Yajima, joins Chapati Lola as commentator of the games. "I'm your emcee, Chapati Lola and next to me is the Council member, Yajima-san, who will provide the commentary. And I'd like to introduce our guest for day one, the current Miss Fiore, Blue Pegasus's Jenny Rearlight."

"We're gonna win this year." Jenny beams.

Chapati clears his throat. "Okay, the players are about to take the field. Starting with the eighth-ranked team. The group whose name clashes with their rowdiness. FAIRY TAIL!"

Fairytail Team A enters the stadium with Natsu in the front leading the team, grinning goofily and pumping his fists; the crowd cheers and chants their guild's name.

"Alright, let's move on with the team that finished seventh. The hounds of hell, Quatro Cerberus." The team enters, shouting 'Wild Four' in unison.

"In sixth place, the all-female guild, the dancing girls of the great deep, Mermaid Heel!" The crowd, especially men, begins cooing and cheering.

"In fifth place are the bright blue wings in pitch dark, Blue Pegasus!"

Jenny cheers for her guild, "Do your best, everyone!"

"Continuing with fourth place! The goddess of love and war, the holy destroyer, Lamia Scale!"

From the stands, their guild master shouts at them for coming in fourth place. "Were you slacking off, you idiots?!" While Lyon and Gray were having a glare off competition, Ichiya was creeping out Erza by smelling her 'parfum' and the Trimens flirting with the girls.

Lisanna slowly approaches Natsu. "I've never seen that person before." She whispers, awkwardly pointing at a person dressed in a rabbit costume.

Gray gawks, "Are you sure that's a person?"

"Next up, finishing third in the elimination round. Oh my! This comes as a surprise! The first appearance of a guild, and in third place. The midnight mobile force, Raven Tail."

"Raven Tail?" Natsu hisses in shock.

"That's the guild of the master's son, Ivan." says Erza.

Up in the stands, Makarov grits his teeth in anger. "A dark guild! You're letting a guild like that participate in the Games?!"

Macao and Wakaba holds him back. "Master, calm down."

"Certainly, I can smell malice coming off of them." mutters Mavis. The crowd begins whispering among themselves hearing about Raven Tail being a dark guild.

"According to the official record, Raven Tail has been around for more than seven years, but they've only been recognized as a legitimate guild." Chapati reads out the record.

Yajima hums, "Recognized by the Guild Federation, and not as a Dark Guild, right?" He asks Chapati.

"Damn you, Ivan. How did you manage that!" mutters Makarov in anger. At Fairy Tail Team B's waiting room, Laxus was seething in rage as he clenches his fists tightly.

"Alright, there are still two more teams that made it through the elimination round." announces the commentator.

Whispers began among the guilds and crowds wondering if there was another strong guild that kept itself hidden since they were sure Sabertooth would be one of the two.

"The second place finisher. The guild that always came out first. Although now in second place, Sabertooth!" The audience gasps in shock before cheering loudly, the girls squealing.

Minerva leads out Sting, Rogue, Orga and Rufus to the stadium.

"Alright, we've got just one more team left to introduce. Oh! This is a shocker! The unbelievable, improbable. Fairy Tail Team B!" Chapati shouts.

The team enters the stadium with confident smirks on their faces.

"Mira-nee?" exclaims Lisanna with wide eyes. Mira grins at her sister.

Natsu sneers, "Laxus. Gajeel."

"Mystogan." whispers Erza in bewilderment. She never expected him to participate or better yet, come out in public without making anyone sleep so as to not see him.

Sting growls as he narrows his eyes, "Another Fairy Tail team!"

"Why does Fairy Tail get two teams? That's too wild." remarks a member from Quatro Cerberus.

Chapati looks over at Yajima. "Well, it looks like a lot of people are up in arms over a revision of the rules this time, Yajima-san."

"For this tournament, each guild can have one team, which is nice, but they can also have two teams participating." Yajima clears the confusion.

Makarov raises his hands and laughs in delight, "That's Fairy Tail for you."

"But there are only four members on their team. That's not allowed. " Rufus points out smugly.

"Yes, about that." Yajima cuts in.

"Oh my!" Chapati exclaims in shock as he scans a paper. "Is this right, Yajima-san?" The old man grins widely and nods.

"Ladies and Gentleman. Please welcome the fifth member of Fairy Tail Team B. The Wizard Saint. Most people know her by the name..GOLDEN GODDESS! Heart!" Chapati screams with happiness.


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

The crowd goes silent with surprise before screaming and cheering at the top of their lungs. The guilds were all gaping at Fairy Tail, though the said guild members weren't faring any better.

Team B stares at each other as Mira whispers in a very low voice so that the other slayers from the rival guilds won't hear them. "L..Lucy is the fifth member? Did anyone know about this?" The group shakes their head with mouth agape. "But Master said.." She trails off glancing towards the Fairy Tail stand to see Drac with Lily, Happy and Charla, grinning widely.

Behind the gate, Lucy had a smirk on her face as she pushes herself off the wall she was leaning against. She wore a blue bandeau with black tight jeans and dark brown combat boots. She fixes her Saint cloak and tugs the hem of her black fingerless gloves. She had decided against wearing her mask, so instead she put on her hood to cover her face. As she enters the stadium, she shoves her hands inside her jean pockets and strides towards her dumbstruck team.

Laxus was feeling ecstatic. After two long miserable months, Lucy was finally here, now walking towards them. He missed her. "Lucy!" His voice barely a whisper with a longing look.

"It would seem Miss Heart recently became a Wizard Saint." declares Chapati giddily as Lucy enters the arena.

"Yo!" As Lucy walks closer to her team, she lifts her head for a brief second to wink at them and grins under her hood in amusement. She pulls Mira in a hug and chuckles, "You can close your mouth now, Mira."

"L..Lucy!" Mira stammers, hugging her back. "I'm so glad you're okay." Pulling away from the demon matchmaker, Lucy approaches the gobsmacked Mystogan and embraces him.

"Myst!"

Mystogan regains his composure and blushes as he wraps his arms around her. "Lu!" He whispers out.

Laxus had a sour expression on his face as he watches Lucy so close to Mystogan. He had the urge to pummel the guy to death. His scowl deepens as Natsu rushes and leaps at her, holding her in a tight embrace.

"Luce, I missed you." Natsu whispers in her ear.

She chuckles and pats his back, "Likewise, Natsu."

While this was happening, the other guilds were still trying to wrap around the fact that Heart was a member of Fairy Tail and that she was participating in the games. The mysterious Golden Goddess.

"What the hell!" Sting whisper-yells in shock.

Rufus adjusts his hat and remarks, "According to my memory, she defeated countless of strong dark guilds single-handedly."

"No shit!" Sting scowls at him for stating the obvious. "But why Fairy Tail?"

"Beats me. Though she seem quite close with them." mumbles Rogue. "Rufus, do you know what magic she uses?"

"There's no record of her magic in my memory."

Minerva scoffs, "What's so good about her? I bet I can beat her." She says with a snarl.

"But damn! she's got a nice body. I wanna see her face." whispers Sting in Rogue's ear. Said guy groans, annoyed by his partner's behavior though he had to admit, he was curious as well.

Jura cautiously steps infront of Lucy, fully aware of her seemingly protective teammates. "Heart-sama! It's so good to finally see you in person." He holds out his hand. "I've always wanted to meet you."

Lucy places her hand in his and gives a firm shake. "Ah! Jura. I've heard a lot about you. It's a pleasure to meet you too. And please, no honorifics."

While chatting with her fellow Wizard Saint, the Trimens crowd around Lucy, making her feel uncomfortable with their flirting while four guys namely Laxus, Gray, Mystogan and Natsu were glaring at the three womanizers. Laxus couldn't take it anymore, having the least patience. He walks up to them and nods curtly at Jura before pulling Lucy, "Let's go to our stand." He starts dragging her away from the stadium with their team following behind.

As all the teams returns to their balcony, Chapati speaks. "All of the teams are here. Okay, everyone, you've waited long enough. I'm going to announce the program of the Grand Magic Games." He then explains the details and rules of each competition and battle. "And now, the Grand Magic Games' opening game! Let's begin 'Hidden'! One person from each team will compete."

"Alright, the first person to step up is Yeager from Quatro Cerberus." the commentator starts announcing.

"From Mermaid Heel, Beth Vanderwood!"

"From Raven Tail, Nalpudding!"

"From Blue Pegasus, Eve Tilm!"

"From Sabertooth, Rufus Lohr, the minstrel who sings to the red moon!"

"From Lamia Scale, Lyon Vastia!"

Gray smirks, "Huh! In that case, I'll be in it too."

"From Fairy Tail Team A, Gray Fullbuster!"

Lucy rests her elbows on the railing, her chin on her hand, and hums. "I don't know what the rules of the game are, but the name is "Hidden" so maybe hiding is necessary." She then looks at Mystogan. "Myst, what say you?"

"Oh yeah, I think that's a good idea since you can turn into mist." Mira smiles sweetly at Mystogan.

"Alright. I'll go." he mutters stiffly.

Lucy sighs, "Loosen up, will you? They won't bite." She whispers low in Mystogan's ear, making it hard even for a slayer to hear.

Suddenly Mira squeals with hearts in her eyes, "You two look so cute together."

Mystogan blushes while Lucy chuckles and smacks him on his back lightly. She then drapes her hand around his neck and pulls him closer to her, "I know, right?!" she smirks out. The group expect Laxus laughs at Mystogan's flustered shuffles.

Gajeel was gihi-ing when he hears a growl and swiftly snaps his head towards the sound. He widens his eyes when he sees Laxus watching Lucy and Mystogan like a hawk, with a furious look on his face as his eyes turns into slits. _Well, shit!_ Gajeel curses. _I know that look. This can't be good. I have to do something before he goes berserk._

Clearing his throat, Gajeel folds his arms across his chest and grunts out. "You should go down now."

As soon as Mystogan leaves their viewing stand, Laxus moves over and stands close to Lucy, which didn't go noticed by a surprised Mira and Gajeel. Lucy could feel eyes practically boring a hole into the side of her head so tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear, she glances up at Laxus to see him staring intently at her much to her discomfort. She gives him a small smile and then looks away.

"And lastly, we have Mystogan from Fairy Tail Team B." The audience cheers loudly. "All of the participating players from the eight teams are set." Chapati then explains the rules for the game 'Hidden'.

* * *

The game begins and the entire time, Mystogan was in his mist form, creeping up on the other participants. He would then catch them off guard and attack and earn points. At one point, he notices Nullpudding going after Gray so he quickly attacks the needle guy and gains a point. He was now searching for the masked guy from Sabertooth. After a while, he finds him standing at the top of a tall building; a red magic seal behind him.

Rufus unleashes his Memory-Make Magic and takes out all his opponents except for Mystogan, who successfully dodges it. Turning into mist, Mystogan swiftly flies up to the masked guy and attacks him, gaining another point.

The game ends soon after with Fairy Tail Team B in the lead; total rankings displaying on a big screen.

"Here are the rankings." Chapati announces. "First is Mystogan from Fairy Tail B with 10 points." Fairy Tail cheers could be heard louder than the audience's from their stands. "Coming up second, we have Rufus Lohr from Sabertooth with 8 points. In third place, Gray Fullbuster from Fairytail A with 6 points." Fairy Tail cheers again. "Fourth place is Nullpudding from Raven Tail with 4 points. In fifth place with 3 points, Lyon Bastia from Lamia Scale. Sixth place is Eve Tilm from Blue Pegasus with 2 points. Coming up seventh with 1 point, we have Beth Vanderwood from Mermaid Heel and in last place, Yeagar from Quatro Cerberus with zero points."

Mystogan walks up to his team's stand and awkwardly heads towards where Lucy was standing, his safe space; Laxus too close to her for his liking, as his team mates cheers and praises him for his win. Lucy gives him a thumbs-up and flashes a wide grin showing her perfect teeth, making Mystogan chuckle lowly.

As the cheers around the stadium die down, Chapati continues with the announcement. "And now we continue to the battle part. A member from each team will fight in a single match."

"The sponsors decide the pairings, right?" Jenny glances at Yajima to see him nodding.

"I just hope the match-ups are interesting." Yajima mumbles, voicing out his thought.

"I've just received the list of matches." Chapati looks over the first sheet list. "The first match of day one." Reading it out loud, his eyes gleams with excitement. "From Fairy Tail A, Lisanna Strauss! Versus Flare Corona from Raven Tail!"

The first fight of the first day of the tournament begins, a battle between Team Fairy Tail A's Lisanna and Team Raven Tail Flare Corona. Lisanna commences the battle by using her 'Animal Soul: Harpy' and soars high up in the air. She then swiftly descends and charges towards Flare however the red-haired girl dodges it by jumping away in time.

"Takeover!" Lisanna then transforms into a feline; her attire changes and sharp claws appears at her fingertips.

She tries attacking again with continuous scratches cutting Flare's hair in the process when she tried to block off the attack. Furious, Flare bursts Lisanna away with her Hair Magic which turned into fire. She then grabs Lisanna with her hair and starts playing dirty by taking Asuka hostage in the stands, threatening to harm the young girl if she attacks her further. As Lisanna attempts to forfeit the fight, Flare stops her by gagging her with her hair. She then repeatedly strikes Lisanna with her flaming hair while cackling like a maniac. The takeover mage falls to the ground, suffering from severe burns and bruises. Thirty minutes was now over with Flare Corona as the winner.

Meanwhile, up in the stands, Fairytail members were confused and enraged. First off, it wasn't like Lisanna to simply be taken down so easily so they were sure something had happened forcing her to stop attacking the girl from Raven Tail. Secondly, the red-haired girl had not stop with her attacks even after Lisanna had lost her consciousness. Mirajane was grabbing the railing tightly as she watched her sister's limp body being taken away by Natsu. She wanted to beat the girl for hurting her sister but she restrained herself since she knew it could get her team disqualified. Rushing towards the infirmary to check up on her sister, the rest of the team follows her, equally worried.

* * *

As Lisanna regains her consciousness after Wendy healed her, she explains what had happened during the fight. Everyone listens in horror and anger when she tells them that Flare had taken Asuka as hostage so she had to stop attacking if she didn't want Asuka harmed.

"I'm so sorry!" Lisanna breaks down into sobs, covering her face with her hands.

Tears threatening to fall, Mirajane hugs her sister and tries to comfort her; Elfman joining in the hug.

"Why are you sorry, Lisanna? You saved Asuka. That's all that matters. Family always comes first. I'm proud of you, my dear child." Master gazes at Lisanna with a proud smile.

Lisanna looks around to see everyone smiling at her with no hint of disappointment. Porlyusica being the grumpy old woman started complaining about smelly humans, declaring that Lisanna needed rest and orders everyone to leave the room.

* * *

The battle between Ren Akatsuki from Blue Pegasus and Ariana Webb from Mermaid Heel were going on when Fairy Tail returned to their stands. A while later, the match comes to an end which Ren wins. The match continues with the third being Warcry of Quartro Cerberus facing Orga Nanagear of Sabertooth. Now, this battle was a shocking and amusing one as Orga defeats Warcry before the latter could even use his magic.

It was the final battle of the day between Fairy Tail Team B and Lamia Scale. The former team were all waiting in anticipation wondering who was the lucky one chosen for the battle.

"Okay, I'll announce the first day's final fight match-up." Opening the last envelope, Chapati's mouth hangs open letting out an audible gasp. "Oh my!"

Yajima stares at Chapati at a loss before taking the piece of paper from him. As he reads it, he chuckles and exclaims in delight. "This is going to be fun!"

Jenny was confused by her fellow commentators' reactions but her curiosity turned into shock when Chapati finally finds his voice and calls out the names of the mages for the last battle.

"It's Jura Neekis of Lamia Scale versus Heart of Fairy Tail Team B!" Chapati roars, unable to contain his excitement. "The battle between Wizard Saints!"

Jenny gawks and mutters in shock, "This should be an interesting match!"


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

The crowd goes wild as the commentator announces the name of the participants for the next and final battle. Fan boys and girls screaming, squealing and chanting their names, especially Heart's.

Jura's eyes lit up when he hears he was up against Heart. He felt a frisson of excitement. He was nervous and thrilled at the same time, no doubt about it. He had figured it as much, that he would be fighting with her at some point of time at the games but he didn't expect it to be this soon. Though he wasn't complaining..no, not at all; infact he was really looking forward to his match with the Golden Goddess.

"Good luck, Jura-san!" His team mates calls out from behind him.

As Jura walks into the stadium, he realizes he was sweating and trembling slightly, his blood pumping with adrenaline. Folding his arms, he tries to calm himself down as he waits eagerly for his opponent to make her appearance.

Up at Fairy Tail A's balcony, the team were all gaping as they glance towards Team B. As much as they could tell, they seemed quite astonished themselves, judging by their shocked faces while they all stare at a grinning Lucy; her lips visible, the hood only covering till her nose.

"On the very first day? And her opponent is Jura! This is going to be interesting!" remarks Erza.

Natsu starts laughing and jumping in glee as he watches Lucy slowly walk towards Jura with a huge smile on her face. Gray eyes the blonde with concern; it wasn't that he doubted her, he knew she was strong but it didn't stop him from worrying.

Makarov and Mavis had a twin look of anticipation. They knew for sure that Lucy wasn't one to be taken lightly, neither was Jura. They were Wizard Saints after all, both immensely strong.

"We'll finally get to see Lucy in a serious fight." Makarov rubs her hands together, sporting a wide and easy grin.

Levy sweatdrops. "Aren't you worried, Master?"

Makarov laughs in delight as he looks at his nervous children, seemingly ignoring the question.

"Don't worry! Just trust her to win this fight." Drac smiles up at Levi and the rest. Somehow the exceed's words and Master's carefree reaction had calmed them down and now they were all waiting for the battle to begin.

Lucy's team mates were shocked when the commentator called out the blonde's name. They never thought she'd participate from the first day. On the contrary, Lucy was feeling ecstatic; not only was she chosen for the battle like she wanted, but she would also be going up against a Wizard Saint. The group watches Lucy in awe as her grin replaces by a smirk and slowly walks away from the balcony without a word.

"This is gonna be an epic battle!" Mira comments half-heartedly; Laxus and Mystogan quickly agreeing with her, still watching Lucy as she steps into the arena.

"Is that cue ball really that strong?" asks Gajeel, raising an eyebrow.

Mira nods and laughs nervously. "I don't know if Erza and I could beat him working together."

"After all, a Wizard Saint is not to be underestimated or taken for granted." grunts Laxus.

* * *

Walking into the stadium, Lucy grins as she hears the crowd and her friends cheering and roaring out her name. She makes her way towards Jura to the center of the field when the pumpkin man comes over, informs them of the rules and leaves the arena.

"Heart-dono!" Jura bows before her and smiles in content. "Let's do our best for our respected guilds." Jura could see her grinning under the hood.

"Ofcourse. I expect nothing less." replies Lucy.

A gong sounded, signaling the start of the battle. Lucy had taught herself never to attack first or rush into a fight, for it could lead to dire consequences so she takes a few steps back and waits for Jura to make the first move.

Jura, realizing that she was waiting for him to make a move, gets into his stance and generates a huge rock fist from the ground which moves towards Lucy at a high speed. He sees Lucy simply holding out her hand infront of her and much to his utter shock, his summoned rock fist comes to a sudden stop and with a snap of the girl's fingers, the rock shatters into pieces. Jura stands frozen for a brief moment with his mouth slightly agape.

"What the..!" Natsu sputters when Lucy disintegrates the huge fist without even breaking a sweat. "How did she do that?" He asks to no one in particular.

Gray and Elfman, the latter taking Lisanna's place for the time being, his sister being at the infirmary, vigorously shakes their head unable to find words.

"One of her powers maybe?!" mumbles Erza, looking mystified.

Gajeel points a finger at Lucy. "Did she just...?" He couldn't even finish his sentence. He was at a loss for words.

"Yeah, she did!" replies an equally astounded Laxus.

"Wow!" exclaims Mira in awe. Mystogan had a knowing look in his eyes as he smiles brightly under his mask.

Team Lamia Scale, along with their guild master, Obaba, adorned looks of shock; completely baffled by what they just witnessed. Lyon stares with wide eyes as Heart dismisses Jura's attack like it was nothing.

"Did you see that?" Toby screeches noisily.

Yuka groans as he rubs his ears. "We did. Stifle yourself!" He scolds him.

Down at the arena, Jura regains his composure and readies for another attack. He wasn't one to give up so easily, though he had to admit, his opponent was rather an intimidating person. Dismissing the thought, Jura extends one hand towards Heart and the rubble lying on the ground, remainings of his previously smashed rock fist, lifts in the air. He then sends it flying at the girl with great force and speed with the intent to strike her with it.

Rocks approaching fast, Lucy crouches down onto one knee. "Meteor!" She dodges it just in time as she moves with lightning speed and appears right infront of Jura catching him off-guard and gives him a harsh kick to his stomach which sends him toppling several feet away.

As Jura sits on the ground wiping away the blood from his mouth, he realizes something. _She hasn't attacked me with her magic yet._ He looks up to see the girl smiling at him.

"I'm guessing you want me to go all out for you to use your magic?" He grins and asks, though he already suspected the answer to that.

Lucy chuckles and shrugs. "That's about the size of it!"

"Alright then."

Jura gets up and moves one of his hands again in Lucy's direction with palm open. The whole arena starts to shakes, scaring the audience. The rocks, once again, moves and rapidly flies towards her. Lucy had no time to dodge this time since she was standing a little closer to Jura and the stones. Surrounding her with the rocks and encasing them in a rocky formation, Jura then joins his palms and the formation explodes.

Dust covers the stadium making it unable for the onlookers to see anything beyond. Laxus tightens his hold on the railing, his knuckles turning white, as he watched the girl he loves being exploded by a very powerful attack.

"Lucy!" He whispers through his clenched teeth.

With breaths hitched, everyone waits for the dust to clear up. After a few seconds later, Lucy's team hears her muffled coughs and sighs in relief. They finally sees the girl with some injuries and scratches on her body, her clothes ripped in some places though her cloak remained suspiciously unharmed.

Lucy meets Jura's eyes and grins. "My turn!" She exclaims in joy. All of a sudden, a blinding light engulfs Lucy entirely causing everyone to close their eyes in pain. After a while, the light dies down.

The sight in front of Jura had him dropping his jaws to the ground. There she was, all healed. Like nothing had happened to her, expect for her tattered clothes. _How did she..?_ Although before he could even finish his thought, Lucy was already onto him.

Lucy begins to breathe in deep. "Celestial Dragon Roar!" She quickly exhales a very large roar towards an unsuspected Jura.

Jura quickly creates large rock formations from the ground that forms a wall, blocking the incoming attack. Noticing the cracks starting to form on the wall and realizing that the roar was way too powerful to be held back by it, Jura starts stepping back all the while creating huge pillars for a complete defense. At long last, the roar vanishes but not before destroying atleast half of the pillars.

 _What is she? Her aura alone is tremendous. No wonder the Council seem scared of her._ Jura muses to himself.

"It would seem that Miss Heart is a Dragon Slayer." announces a dazed Chapati over the silence. "A Celestial one at that."

The commentator was proven only partially right as Lucy lunges in the air and proceeds to cast a spell. When Jura was lost in his thoughts, Lucy had summoned Seven Magic seals above him. She then connects it together, making a constellation.

"Be judged by the seven stars! Grand Chariot!" Each magic seal releases powerful light.

"Rock Mountain!" Jura summons a large rock formation taking the shape of a human clad in an armor. It somehow repels the attack but as the light continuously blasts down, it begins to break the huge human rock and Jura ends up taking some damage.

The audience began screaming witnessing the power of Heart and how much disaster it caused.

"It looks like she has some other magic up her sleeves too." murmurs Jenny in shock.

"If I'm not mistaken, that was Heavenly Body Magic." adds Yajima for everyone to hear.

Jura breathes raggedly as he looks at Lucy with respect. "As expected from the Golden Goddess." He gulps and adds, "Time is running out. We have to finish this now."

"Indeed!" mutters Lucy. "Let our final attack decide the winner for this battle." Jura nods his consent.

Summoning several large cylindrical pillars from the ground, Jura aims it at his opponent. The pillar approaching her from every side, Lucy once again uses her previous magic. _Earth against earth._ She mentally states and smirks. She lifts both her hands mid-air with her eyes closed and head facing up the sky. Magic begins swirling around her, slowly increasing in size as it covers a wide area of the stadium. Suddenly, the huge pillars explodes into smithereens.

* * *

"Guys, I'm scared!" Elfman, who always shouts about being a man, silently wails as he trembles, feeling overwhelmed. Erza turns around to see the three strong boys huddled together, hugging and weeping with fear, with a confused Wendy in between.

"Lucy is scary." They whisper in unison.

Erza chuckles nervously watching the cowering boys. She, too, was affected by Lucy's magical aura and was shaking a little.

* * *

Gajeel gulps audibly. "I am never pissing her off."

Mira giggles and nods her head. "Yes, that would be wise."

Mystogan simply nods since he knows first hand as to what happens if you make Lucy Vermilion Heartifilia angry. Laxus and Gajeel pales when they clearly noticed the fear in his eyes.

* * *

"What the fuck!" Sting whisper-yells from their balcony, his eyes wide as saucers.

"What was that?" Orga questions in disbelief.

"That wasn't Dragon Slaying or Heavenly Body Magic." states Rufus, staring at Lucy with shock and confusion.

Sting couldn't take his eyes off the girl. "Just what the hell is she?!"

For once, Minerva was quiet. She wanted to show the rest that she wasn't affected at all, that it was nothing for her but she was tongue-tied. And Rogue was, well...Rogue. Sporting his usual emotionless face only with a slight widened eyes.

* * *

Lucy looks at Jura who was staring at her in disbelief. It looked like his eyes would pop out anytime soon. Lucy sighs. _Guess I'll just have to show my face now if I want to use that._ She then shrugs. "Oh well!"

"Huh?" mutters Jura absentmindedly. Smiling, Lucy slowly moves her hand towards her hood.

"She's taking it off." yells Chapati in excitement. "We're finally going to see the face of the mysterious Golden Goddess."

A light envelopes Lucy again and as it dies down, everyone stares dumbfounded at the girl. Anyone would mistake her for a Goddess with the way she looked and the clothes she wore; a light yellow dress, wreath on her head, gold arm cuffs on both her arms and sandal adorned. She looked beautiful, her golden shiny hair blowing in the wind.

"Wow!" Was the only breathed word heard from each and everyone present at the stadium, no one was spared by her beauty.

Now merged with Theia, the Goddess of the Sun, Lucy lifts her hand up and waves it around. Everyone looks up to see the clouds slowly disappearing and the sun shining brightly. As she brings her hand down in a swift motion, hundreds of beams of light begins descending surprisingly from the sun towards Jura. The man widens his eyes as he could already feel the burning heat even before it hit him. He shuts his eyes and braces himself for the impact as the light closes in on him. The beams of light then hits him simultaneously; he couldn't hold back as he lets out a roar of pain.

Once the dust settled, the spectators look towards the field to see a large crater on the ground with a charred and unconscious Jura lying inside, with smoke coming out of his ears and mouth.

Silence engulfs the entire stadium and everyone stares as Lucy changes herself back with her cloak and hood on. And with that, the gong sounded; signalling the end of the battle.

Chapati clears his throat. "Alright, there you have it. The winner is Heart of Fairy Tail B!" He screams. Shouts from the crowd and from people watching at home on their lacrima television could be heard throughout the city.

Lucy slowly walks up to Jura. He groggily opens his eyes, paining shooting throughout his whole body, and watches as Lucy bends down and holds out her hand above him. A familiar light envelopes him and after a while, he was healed.

Jura sighs in bliss, loving the warm feeling of her magic. "Thank you." Lucy smiles and nods. She then gets up and makes her way towards her team.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Here's an early update for you guys. And I do apologize for the previous cliffhangers. Gomen!**_

 _ **Now just to clear up the confusion of how Lucy was able to destroy Jura's rock fist. It's because she uses Earth Magic too; contracted to Gaia, The Goddess of Earth, commonly known as Mother Nature. Since Gaia has divine authority and absolute control of the earth, Lucy was able to control the rocks and stop them in their track, thus destroying it.**_

 _ **Second: Some might think Lucy could have simply used the spell without fusing. However, some strong spells can only be used when merged or called upon the Titans. Like Theia's 'Thousand Light Drill' (the one she used on Jura) and Zeus' 'Master Bolt' in which Lucy summons tremendous white-hot lightning bolts (used on Mard Geer) which are way more destructive and effective than a hydrogen bomb.**_

 _ **Hmm..alright! That's all for now. Hope you liked this chapter. :) Please read and review!~**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. If I did..well, you know the drill! Laxus and Lucy sitting on a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G! :P**_

 _ **~Mrs Dreyar**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

After the games, Team B were on their way to meet up with their master and the rest of the members. Lucy and Mira were talking animatedly about everything and anything under the sun, oblivious to the eerily silence around and the stares directed at them, more precisely at Lucy, being the Golden Goddess she was. Mystogan and Laxus were a few steps behind the girls; both seemed calm but the tensed aura around them said otherwise. They were on alert, ready to pounce on anyone daring to even approach their beloved Wizard Saint, while Gajeel was walking in front of the girls; his eyes, too, darting around the streets.

A few blocks away from the group stood the twin dragon slayers of Sabertooth, observing their rival team.

"I'm telling you. It's gotta be her! I couldn't see her face clearly during the battle but it's gotta be her." Sting stares back at Rogue with a questioning gaze. "Let's go find out."

The shadow dragon slayer sighs as he quietly follows his over excited partner. He, too, didn't see her clearly coz of the dust around the arena. If it was really her, he'd be happy.

As the duo stops infront of the team, the three guys readies to attack in case they were asking for a fight but Sting and Rogue simply ignores them and continues staring at the girl who was smirking under her hood.

"What do you want?" Gajeel asks, eyes dangerously narrowed.

Sting glances at Gajeel then back at the Wizard Saint. "Lucy?" He whispers out.

The girl's smirk widens, "I thought you guys won't be able to recognize me." says Lucy with an amused tone.

"Lucy!" The twin slayers calls out in chorus.

Said girl chuckles and opens her arms to them. Sting was the first one to react, running towards the welcoming arms. "Blondie, I knew it was you." He began nuzzling his nose against her neck.

Rogue steps forward and pushes Sting away from Lucy, ignoring the guy's disapproving shouts. He then embraces her in a tight hug, deeply inhaling her scent. "Lucy! It is you. It's good to see you."

Their little reunion was interrupted by an awkward cough from the surprised team.

"Umm Lucy?" Mira stares at the girl quizzically, "You know them?"

Before Lucy could reply, Sting speaks up, "I'm the boyfriend!" He responses haughtily, slipping his hand around the girl's waist.

"The hell you are!" Laxus growls out. He grabs Lucy by her arm and yanks her away from the rivals and towards him. The girl blushes and squirms uncomfortably within his tight grasp but he doesn't let go. Mira watches with an amused look on her face from the sidelines as Mystogan, Sting and Rogue glares at the lightning dragon slayer.

Sighing, Lucy gives in and relaxes in his hold, much to Laxus' happiness. "Don't listen to him." She assures her baffled team. "He likes to talk nonsense."

Sting pouts. He was about to shout at the lightning dude to let go of his 'self-proclaimed' girlfriend when Drac flies up to them. "There you are. Master is waiting for you guys!" Perching on Laxus's shoulder, the exceed notices the two guys.

"Sting! Rogue!" Drac exclaims with a grin.

"Yo Drac!"

"Hello Drac!"

"I had a feeling you'd have already found your beloved. Looks like I was right again." He chuckles in amusement.

"Beloved?" Mira decided to intervene now. She was curious.

"Uh huh! They both claim to be her mate." says Drac with mirth dancing in his eyes.

Lucy gulps. She hears a low growl and could literally feel Laxus' body vibrating with anger as he tightens his hold on her. Just when she was about to knock the three guys down and run away, Team Natsu approaches them.

"What the hell is going on here?" Erza looks around and notices many things not quite right at once. Sting and Rogue from the rival team, Mystogan and Laxus glaring daggers at each other, Lucy held rather possessively by Laxus and Mira with an evil gleam in her eyes. Something was definitely wrong.

Lucy began writhing roughly in Laxus' arms and finally frees herself. Stepping away from him, she moves to stand next to Natsu. As she looks around, she notices all the guys glaring at each other and she sighs tiredly.

"That's enough. Let's get going. Master will be waiting!" She says in a stern tone over the silence. "Sting, Rogue. See you at the games. Send my love to Frosch and Lector."

She then started walking away with Drac and Natsu, soon the rest of the Fairy Tail members followed. While they were farther away from the duo, Lucy lets out a sigh of relief. "That was awkward on so many levels." She chuckles nervously.

"Lucy, how do you know them?" Erza asks as she turns to face the girl.

"Well, we often met them since Drac and I once stayed at the town where their guild is located." Lucy explains.

Satisfied with the explanation, everyone goes to their designated inns to freshen up. Later that night, they were all at Bar Sun celebrating and drinking for their win. Sitting round a table; Lucy and Mystogan sat beside each other with Drac and were talking with Makarov and Mavis, next to Lucy was Natsu stuffing his face while Happy nibbled on a fish. Erza was eating her favorite strawberry cake while Gray listened intently to Lucy. Laxus was sitting opposite the blonde, eyes glued to her. There were many fans of Lucy's outside the bar, wanting to meet the girl but one glance at the scowling protective Fairy Tail men and they were running for the hills.

"Alright everyone!" Makarov raises his mug high as he regards his children, "Here's to a great start. Let's climb to the top and aim for number one in Fiore." He shouts and everyone cheers in joy.

* * *

The next day, all the teams were up on their balcony, ready for the games to begin. "And now, what you've all been waiting for, the second day of the Grand Magic Games has begun!" The crowd cheers and the excitement could be felt.

"Our guest on this second day is renowned reporter for the Weekly Sorcerer, Jason-san!"

"COOL!"

"Okay, the competition part has already begun! And it's name is...Chariot! This competition takes place on top of a line of vehicles, with the idea being to reach the goal without falling off! As the vehicles are always moving, just one moment of carelessness could lead to a misstep! The vehicles will wend their way around the sightseeing spots of Crocus, but which team will arrive here at Domus Flau?! Everyone in the stadium, you can watch the race here on Lacrima Vision!" Chapati explains in details.

"At any rate, Yajima-san, who could have predicted this turn of events?!" In the rear left lagging behind, is a groggy looking Natsu, Gajeel and Sting moving like molasses while the rest of the participants race towards the goal. A few minutes later, Gajeel starts feeling better and he then begins running ahead with speed.

"Thank Mavis, you made him take the medicine, Lucy!" Mira sighs in relief.

Lucy hums, "I just feel sad for Natsu."

 **FLASHBACK**

 _"Salamander is participating. I will too!" declares the iron dragon slayer._

 _"Gajeel, the game is called Chariot, hinting that it will include vehicles. You're a dragon slayer. You won't be able to do whatever it is properly due to motion sickness." says Lucy._

 _"That's just absurd! I don't have any problems with transportation. Motion sickness is Salamander's thing."_

 _"Alright then. You can participate but you have to take this motion sickness pill first." Lucy gives him the medicine she had made. "Just in case."_

 _"No way. I told you I don't have problems with transportation."_

 _Lucy sighs as Mira tries to talk some sense into Gajeel. Having enough, knowing that he won't back down, Lucy takes the matter into her own hands._

 _"Gajeel?" She mutters out his name softly._

 _When the iron dragon slayer turns around to face the girl, she swiftly squeezes his cheeks together, opening his mouth wide in the process and shoves the medicine down his throat forcefully. She then pours water into his mouth to wash down the pill. Gajeel swallows and starts choking, hands gripping his neck as Lucy calmly pats him on his back; the rest watching in amusement and trying to stifle their laughter._

* * *

Finally the event concludes with Bacchus from Quatro Cerberus as the winner and Gajeel coming up second. As Natsu pushes forward despite feeling completely awful, he earns 7th place while Sabertooth earns zero points due to Sting's withdrawal.

As the first match begins, Lucy leaves their stand and heads to the infirmary to check up on Natsu. A while later, she joins her team and sees that Raven Tail's Kurohebi had won the match against Lamia Scale's Toby. Apparently they had made some weird bet while she was gone and now the snake guy had tore the dog-like guy's precious sock into pieces, stunning everyone.

"Okay, let's get back on track with today's second match! From Quatro Cerberus, Bacchus!" announces Chapati. "Versus an opponent from Fairy Tail A! Reserve member, Elfman Strauss!"

At this point the King arrives and meets with Arcadios, eager to see the match between Bacchus and Erza. However, due to the King's vagueness, Arcadios arranged Team Fairy Tail A's battle representative to be Elfman, mistaking him for "the one that transforms". With everyone, including Elfman, doubting Fairy Tail's victory, the two enter the battle field.

Before the battle starts, however, Bacchus decides to make things interesting. He suggests making a bet like the previous guys and asks for Elfman's sisters if he wins. The latter shakes in anger, feeling infuriated and promises to tear him apart. The match starts off with Elfman being thoroughly hammered. After he is struck down again, he struggles up and states the term for his wager, saying if he wins, Quatro Cerberus is to be named Quatro Puppy for the rest of the tournament which Bacchus accepts. Elfman transforms again into Lizardman as the drunken falcon advances; he then lands several blows. However, his blows doesn't harm Elfman as he was covered in spiked scales and instead, Bacchus' hands takes damage. He then continues attacking the Lizardman. A while later, they both fall to their knees, exhausted. Bacchus then stands and the crowd began cheering thinking he had won. However, he then collapses making Elfman the winner. Fairy Tail cheers out loud with tears of joy. So now with Elfman incapacitated, Lisanna takes his place.

"It's the third match of the second day of the Grand Magic Games! Mirajane Strauss from Fairy Tail B versus Blue Pegasus reserve member Jenny Rearlight!"

"All the best, Mira." Lucy gives her a thumbs up.

Somehow, the match between the two turned out to be a swimming contests. They, too, make a bet that whoever loses has to appear nude in the Weekly Sorcerer. Then all of a sudden, all the girls from every team, minus Sabertooth and Lucy, joins the contests. Every men inside the stadium, except for some, began cooing and drooling over the girls.

"Tch!" Laxus grunts out, uninterested. He was among the very few men who weren't affected at all to all the beauties down at the stadium.

Lucy chuckles as the excitement in the arena goes down the drain by Obaba's appearance in her bathing suit and the non-participant girls return to their seats, suddenly losing interest. Finally for their last contest, Mira and Jenny changes into battle form. However, Mira decides to take the battle seriously and transforms into Satan Soul: Sitri. She then ends the battle in a single hit and earns her team 10 points.

As Mira enters their stand, Lucy laughs in delight and hugs her. "That was incredible. Congratulations, Mira."

As the team converse among themselves, Lucy began wondering about the black magic that had been sensed during the games. Even though the second day was about to be over, she hasn't been able to sense anything yet. Sighing, she decides to put it off for now and worry about it when it actually happens.

"Alright, the second day of the Grand Magic Games reaches its final match at last! Kagura Mikazuchi from Mermaid Heel versus Sabertooth's reserve member Yukino Agria!"

The last battle of the day takes place between Kagura and Yukino, latter taking Minerva's place due to her absence for the match. Entering the field, Yukino asks if they could make a wager like the previous matches, however Kagura denies having no interest. Yukino taunts her and then chooses to wager their lives to which Kagura agrees surprising everyone. The battle commences with Yukino making the first move. However, Kagura continuously dodges the attacks; later when the celestial mage uses her 13th key, Kagura uses her sword to slice up the snake with her sheathed sword and defeats Yukino too. With this the battle ends with Mermaid Heel with 10 points and Yukino's life in Kagura's hand.

"And thus ends the second day of the Grand Magic Games! Fairy Tail B gained ten points today, giving them first place with 38 points! In second place with 30 points is Raven Tail! Sabertooth gained zero points today, but their 18 points from yesterday keeps them in third place! In fourth place, one rank down, is Fairy Tail A with 17 points! Mermaid Heel gained ten points, putting them in fifth place with 15 points! And in sixth place, one rank down from them, Blue Pegasus with 14 points! In seventh place, we have Quatro Puppy with 10 points! And in last place is Lamia Scale with 8 points!"


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

 **DAY 3: GMG**

Now at the halfway point in the Grand Magic Games, it was the beginning of the third day. For Day three of the games, the guest was Lahar from the Magic Council. Being the Captain of the Enforcement and Detention Corps, he wasn't going to stand for any shenanigans during the tournament. The commentator then announces the competition for the third day of the games.

"The name of the event is Pandemonium!" He exclaims.

Cheers fills the arena as Chapati informs that there will be one participant from each guild for the said competition. As each representative enters the arena, Team B decides on who to participate. Seeing as Erza was the participant for Team A, Mira suggests that she would take part in the competition. The team agrees with her and she heads towards the center of the stadium where the rest of the participants were.

"All of the participants have been selected. From Sabertooth, Orga! From Lamia Scale, Jura! From Blue Pegasus, Hibiki! From Raven Tail, Obra! From Mermaid Heel, Millianna! From Quatro Puppy, Novali! From Fairy Tail Team A, Erza! From Fairy Tail Team B, Mira! These is our eight competitors!"

A huge magic seal appears above them and suddenly a giant building is summoned from it. Mato explains the "right to challenge" rules to the participants and the power of each class of monsters from D-class being quite formidable to the S-class which rival that of a Wizard Saint. To decide on the order, the competitors were asked to draw their lots.

Erza, having drawn the straw to enter the castle first, challenges all 100 monsters herself at the same time, and despite the shock and disbelief of the crowd, enters the building. At their respective stands, Gray, Natsu and Lucy were laughing and chuckling in amusement. They had an inkling Erza would do that and were proven right. Everyone was looking forward to the competition.

Inside the big building, a bunch of monsters appear and starts heading towards Erza, jaws wide open with sharp teeth. Re-equipping to her Heaven's Wheel armor, Erza carries out a preemptive strike with an omni-directional attack using Blumenblatt and destroying the D-class monsters one after another. Learning the responses, the abilities and the defensive capabilities of each type, she calculates which armor to use against each kind of monster in an instant. With her fast judgement, she begins re-equipping over and over within seconds, defeating monsters of every class. A while later, she was exhausted having taken some damage and looking all beat up. However, even wounded, she continues destroying the monsters until there was only one left, the S-class monster. She was having difficulties in fighting it; she had to admit, it was pretty strong. After struggling for a while, Erza manages to defeat the last and strongest monster, emerging victorious with her sword raised high.

The crowd, having witnessed the almighty Titania in all her glory, cheers in disbelief and awe; the judges were left speechless by her power. With Erza defeating all the monsters, Mato got the remaining participants to take part in an event called MPF, a device to measure magic and strength. The competitors then continues in the order of the lots they took previously. So far, Millianna was on the lead but that quickly changed when Orga took his turn, scoring in the thousands. Jura then steps up and goes all out, getting a score more than Sabertooth, greatly shocking the audience. Finally it was Mira's turn; smiling sweetly, she transforms into her Satan Soul: Halphas. She then uses her Cosmic Beam which charges cosmic-like energy and fires it on the device, creating a massive explosion and breaking the MPF, getting the highest score of 9999 much to everyone's shock.

"O-Oh my goodness! The MPF is destroyed! The counter's stopped!" announces Chapati in bewilderment. "What is this guild?! It's a one-two finish for the competition part!" He cheers.

"And now, I'll announce the current standings of the third day of the Grand Magic Games! As before, Fairy Tail B is in first place! Still in second place, Raven Tail! In third place, Fairy Tail A! In fourth place, Sabertooth! In fifth place, Mermaid Heel! In sixth place, Blue Pegasus! And tied for seventh place, Lamia Scale and Quatro Puppy!"

* * *

The games soon move into the battle portions; the first match between Mermaid Heel and Quatro Puppy, Millianna ended defeating Semmes. In the second battle, Eve Tearm of Blue Pegasus is beaten by Sabertooth's Rufus Lohr. The third match soon starts with Laxus against Raven Tail's Alexei.

"From Fairy Tail B, Laxus Dreyar versus Alexei of Raven Tail!"

The battle starts with Alexei trashing Laxus. It seemed completely one-sided as the lightning dragon slayer couldn't even lift a finger against Alexei's attacks surprising everyone, especially Fairy Tail's members. However, unbeknownst to them, the whole fight was an illusion, as the real Laxus and Alexei had not even started the fight yet. As the illusion goes on, the Fairy Tail mages are worried but are unable to detect any suspicious movements on Raven Tail's members' part.

When Laxus questions about the illusions, Alexei states that he has no interest in winning. He then reveals the rest of Team Raven Tail behind him, the ones in the audience being illusions when Laxus declares that he would dispose of the real Alexei and put an end to the false battle. The armored man starts taunting Laxus saying he wouldn't be able to defeat Raven Tail's elite all at the same time. Taking off his mask, he reveals himself as the guild master of Raven Tail, Ivan Dreyar. However, Laxus simply stands there with a bored look on his face stating that he had figured it as much that it would be him. Ivan proceeds to ask his son the whereabouts of Lumen Histoire thinking Makarov would have told his grandson, to which Laxus responses that he had no idea what he was talking about. As Ivan wasn't getting what he wanted, he gets angry and the rest of the Raven Tail prepares to attack, claiming that they are the anti-Fairy Tail guild.

As Laxus watches the Raven Tail members get into their stances, he hears his guild mates shout in concern, telling him to get up and fight back and Natsu screaming for him to quit screwing around and get serious. Looking towards his team's balcony, he notices Lucy clutching the railing tight and biting her lower lip with worries etched on her face. Giving a small smile, even though she couldn't see him, he promises to defeat his opponents and win the battle.

* * *

Up at the balcony, Lucy watches worriedly as Laxus gets trounced. Something didn't feel right and her senses were going haywire. Her instincts were screaming that something was wrong and when it does, it's usually right. It wasn't like him, to be on the ropes, getting beaten up. It was wise to trust her instincts, however, she couldn't do anything but to silently watch the match till the end.

"Hang in there, Laxus!" She mumbles in a low voice.

* * *

Ivan and the elite begins the attack but the dragon slayer easily dodges it. Laxus then surprises all by powerfully managing to defeat all four of the elite without receiving any damage. Seeing his son's destructive power and now that Laxus was onto him, Ivan tries to stop him by blabbing about being family. However, Laxus proudly states that Fairy Tail is his family and that he would destroy any enemy of the guild. He then punches Ivan, breaking the illusion in the process and revealing to the stadium the aftermath of the true battle, shocking and confusing nearly everyone.

"The victor is Laxus Dreyar from Fairy Tail B!" Laxus walks off the field as Fairy Tail cheers at his victory. While Team Raven Tail is taken into custody.

As Laxus reaches the balcony, the team compliments and congratulates him. He smiles and grunts out a 'thank-you', heading towards where Lucy was standing. Said girl was grinning at him, while on the inside, she was nervous, her stomach fluttering as he slowly approached her.

"That was awesome!" Lucy beams at him.

Laxus chuckles and leans down towards her, "Thanks, Lucy!" He purrs out near her ears, making the girl blush.

Mira and Gajeel were watching them with amusement. Mira was delighted. Not only did she discover that Laxus likes Lucy, but judging by the look on the girl's flustered face, she felt the same for him. In her opinion, they were perfect for each other. _Blonde haired babies! Kyaa!_ She mentally squeals. Now, if only she could figure out a way to find out what's Lucy to the frowning Mystogan. Hm!

* * *

Judges having decided to disqualify Raven Tail, the events move on to the fourth match of the day between Fairy Tail's Wendy Marvell and Lamia Scale's Sherria Blendy. The battle soon begins with Wendy going on the offensive against Sherria, the other young girl revealing that she has a similar Magic to Wendy. The girls exchange blows with Sherria having the upper hand, also discovering that the girl was the Sky God Slayer. A while later, Wendy gathers all her magic power and unleashes the Secret Dragon Slayer Technique 'Shattering Light: Sky Drill', seemingly knocking out Sherria. However, when Mato was about to declare Wendy the winner, Sherria suddenly gets up all healed. She then uses her strongest attack but it misses Wendy, revealing that the sky dragon slayer used her magic to enhance Sherria's physical strength, causing her to over-attack and miss. Now, both girls get into a hand-to-hand fight, neither giving up. Eventually, time runs out and the match ends in a tie, giving both teams five points each. After the battle, Sherria heals Wendy and suggest they become friends, which the latter agrees. With that, the third day of the games ends.

* * *

Later that day, all the Fairy Tail members along with Makarov and Mavis celebrates day three's success at Bar Sun. Natsu starts booze barrel surfing inside the bar, the rest joining in. Everyone was reveling, singing, eating, dancing on the jubilant third night. Levy then informs the guild about a water park nearby called Ryuzetsu Land, exciting everyone. Makarov decides to go there the next day and announces the plan to his children since it was a day off for the games. Meanwhile at Crocus Gardens, Sting stood outside the balcony looking up the stars as a sleepy Lector approaches him. He then tells his exceed enthusiastically that he had a feeling he would be fighting his idol, Natsu, the next battle. _And maybe show Lucy I have gotten stronger._ He thinks happily.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ _ **: Guys, who do you think Mystogan should end up with? I know many of you want him to be paired with Lucy but as you can see, I prefer her with Laxus so she can't be with Mystogan. Sooo, pairing? Or should I send him packing to Edolas? A happy farewell?! Hm..**_

 _ **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, though there was less of Lalu. In the next chapter for sure! :)**_

 _ **Please read and review!~**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!**_

 _ **~Mrs Dreyar**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

The mages of Fairy Tail heads to the resort known as Ryuzetsu Land the next day, seeking to relax and have fun. Arriving shortly after, the group starting splitting up, with Natsu finding and riding a small train on water and promptly falling sick and the exceeds along with Gajeel and Levy goes to the aquarium. The girls arrive at the park in their bathing suits, looking around the area in amazement. Wendy meets up with her new friend Sherria and the two girls run off to have fun together. Meanwhile, Juvia attempts to impress Gray in her new swimsuit however it fails as Gray instead points out that she hadn't removed the price tag yet much to the girl's embarrassment. She then tries to get him to go on the 'Love Slider' with her but Gray refuses and goes in search of Lucy, when suddenly Lyon appears beside Juvia and offers to go with her. While this was happening, Laxus was by the pool listening to his grandfather talk though his eyes darting around searching for the blonde beauty; wondering where she was since he hadn't seen her since morning.

Said girl was on her way to the water park after heading to her room to change. She had sneaked out from the room early in the morning to clear her head. Her mind was filled with the dream she had the previous night.

 _A valley with beautiful flowers and in the center of the clearing lay a majestic dragon with shimmering blue scales. Recognition fills her eyes as she runs towards the familiar creature._

 _"Draco!" She screams with glee. The dragon looks at her and opens his wings wide as she lungs at him and hugs his neck._

 _"Draco!" She sobs, "I missed you."_

 _"And I you, lil one. I'm sorry I left without saying goodbye." Draco looks at her with warm and loving eyes._

 _She wipes her tears away and smiles brightly at him, "It's okay. I understand." Nodding, the dragon gives a full blown smile showing his sharp teeth._

 _After talking for a while, Draco asks, "Lil one, do you remember our talk about dragon mates?"_

 _Lucy blushes, "Yes, I do. But I don't know if I'll recognize mine even if he's near me."_

 _Draco lets out a husky chuckle, gazing at his daughter's flushed face. "When you find your mate, you'll just know. Remember what I said? There will be only one thing you'll see, and you'll see him brighter and more clearly than anything else in the world. He will make you feel complete. Maybe you already found him, but haven't realized it yet. But in time, you will."_

 _Humming, the girl nods and beams at him, happy to be with her father-like dragon._

 _"You've grown so strong, Lucy. I'm so proud of you!" Draco says in a fatherly voice. "Always believe in yourself."_

She had woken up gasping for air with fresh tears cascading down her face; she missed her dragon dearly. Sighing sadly, she walks down the street lost in her thoughts that she did not hear Sting calling her.

He waves his hands infront of her to get her attention, "Blondie..Hello!"

Blinking once..twice, she finally sees Sting staring at her, amused. "Sting!" She grins sheepishly, "Ah sorry! Kinda spaced out there."

Sting chuckles and snorts, "No kidding! So..where are you going?" He eyes her up and down then blushes; he could clearly see everything underneath her dress. She was definitely a sight to see.

"The whole guild decided to go to the water park. I'm going there now." She smiles at him, "You wanna come?"

He clears his throat and looks away to hide his blush, glad that she didn't catch him ogling her.

"Nah! Lector is waiting for me at the inn." He turns to her then holds in a tight embrace and inhales her sweet scent. After a while, he reluctantly releases her, "I'll see you later, yeah?"

The girl smiles sweetly at him and nods, "I better get going then. Bye Sting!" With a wave, she starts walking away.

* * *

Lucy was now nearing the water park when, "Lucy!" Mavis yells out from behind her near her ears.

Groaning in pain, Lucy rubs her ear trying to soothe the stinging vibration inside and pouts at her, "That hurt, Mavy!" Mavis giggles.

"Where were you? Let's go! Everyone's already at the resort." She exclaims in excitement.

Following her grandmother, Lucy notices her wearing a cute swimsuit and chuckles. She herself was wearing a white see-through dress with a bikini underneath.

As they enter the water park, Mavis leads Lucy to where Makarov was with his grandson who had a bored look on his face while his grandfather talked his ears off. Suddenly upon smelling the missing girl's scent, Laxus snaps his head towards the entrance to see her coming their way with Mavis. He notices how she looked very hot with her hair tied in a messy bun. When Makarov turns to look at his grandson, he sees him staring intently at something behind him. As he follows his gaze, he sees Mavis and Lucy approaching them and smirks. _Looks like my idiot of a grandson has finally taken a liking to someone._ He muses to himself in delight.

"...ant to play in the pool." Makarov and Laxus could hear Mavis' excited rants and Lucy chuckling at her grandmother's child-like behavior.

"Alright alright!" says Lucy as she breathes out a sigh. Noticing Makarov and Laxus, she smiles and greets them. Makarov could see excitement practically oozing out of Mavis and laughs as the Fairy Tail's First Master tried to persuade him to play with her.

Laxus walks up to Lucy and pulls her in a hug, "Where were you?" He asks, nuzzling his face against her neck. He then growls as he could smell a strong familiar scent lingering on her. _That bastard!_

Lucy shivers as his hot breath teased her skin, "In the city." She replies breathlessly. She felt nervous. Laxus' touch made her skin feel so hot, so electric. She couldn't for the life of her understand how the man could affect her this much with just a touch.

"With Sting? What were you doing with him? You smell like him." He growls out lowly so that only she could hear, holding her tight and possessively. His inner dragon roaring with jealousy picturing her in someone else's arms.

"I..I just met him on my way here." Lucy was very much confused; why did she feel like she had to explain to him. She groans internally. Laxus made her feel all weak in the knees, as if every bone in her body had turned to jelly. The dragon inside her purring as the man nuzzled against her.

Makarov and Mavis stares at them, trying to stifle their laughter. The blonde duo were in their own world, ignoring the outside world that they didn't notice the two elders watching them with joy. Makarov could see the change in Laxus the girl had brought out and he couldn't be happier. Finally deciding to disturb their peace he clears his throat and snickers, bursting their bubble. He nearly toppled with laughter as he watched Lucy quickly push the boy away, her face flushed while his grandson glared at him for ruining the perfect moment.

Lucy wanted the ground to swallow her up. Looking around nervously, she hoped that no one had seen them. A sigh of relief escapes her lips when she doesn't see anyone nearby. She was dying of embarrassment. The devilish grin on both Makarov and Mavis' faces weren't helping either. Gulping, she laughs awkwardly and waves while backing away from them slowly.

"Ha..Ha..! I-I think I hear Erza ca-calling me!" Cursing herself for stammering, she makes a run for it before they could stop her.

Laxus watches as Lucy leave in a hurry and huffs in a child-like manner, crossing his arms across his chest while glaring at his grandfather. "Stupid old man!"

Makarov lets out a chortle and raises his eyebrow, "Not going after her?" He asks with a smirk. With another huff, Laxus head towards the direction the girl had left.

* * *

Coming to a halt, Lucy bends down and rests her hands on her knees, greedily gasping for air. She was trying to calm her erratic heartbeat when a hand taps on her shoulder, making her jerk up in shock. She quickly turns around to see Mystogan looking at her weirdly.

"Man, you scared me!" Lucy groans, pressing her palm on her chest to emphasize her point.

"You okay?"

"Yeah." Lucy then furrows her eyebrows looking at Mystogan up and down. The guy felt nervous under her gaze and was about to tell her to stop staring at him when the girl suddenly bursts into peels of laughter.

"What are you wearing? Pfft..!" Lucy clutches her stomach to stop the pain from laughing too hard. The guy was shirtless. And wearing a boxer. With his mask on. He looked ridiculous.

Mystogan turns crimson with embarrassment and looks away, "Sh-Shut up!"

Lucy covers her mouth with her hand, her laughter dissolving into giggles and glances at Mystogan whose face was red. "Come on, let's go get a drink."

She straightens up and before she could take a step forward, another hand grabs her arm from behind holding her in place. Her breath caught in her throat, her skin felt hot under the person's fingertips. The burning sensation was all too familiar. Her heart was now pounding so fast and loud that she was sure the person could hear it.

* * *

Laxus was searching for Lucy when he sees her with Mystogan, laughing her ass off. _Damn fucking bastards everywhere!_ He wasn't stupid; he knew the guy felt something for the girl even though said girl was oblivious as fuck. Laxus' eyes narrows dangerously and he quickens his pace to get to them fast. He then reaches out and grabs her arm, pressing her side to his chest.

"Blondie, where are you going?" The question asked to Lucy but his glare fixed on Mystogan who was leveling his own.

The air around them thickened as Mystogan glared at Laxus' hold on the girl. "Let go!" He demanded. He was about to rip her away from him when...

"Lucy!" A familiar voice calls out. All three of them turns towards the voice to see Gray with his fists clenched and glaring daggers at the two boys, especially at Laxus.

Laxus growls lowly, the dragon inside him in an uproar, angry that the other guys were trying to take his mate away from him. _Mate?_ Laxus blinks in confusion, all the while, liking the sound of it. Although pushing the thought aside for now, he focuses on more important matter at hand, like how to keep the idiots away from what was his.

A few more seconds and Lucy was sure she'd explode in anger. The guys were driving her crazy. Also, Laxus' touch wasn't making it any easier; she couldn't think. Finally having enough, she removes herself from his hold while the boys stares at her. Laxus reluctantly lets her go, noticing the anger in her eyes but didn't step away from her.

"Stop it, guys!" Lucy snaps at them. Noticing all three of them flinching, she sighs and rubs her temples, "I'm going to go get a drink." She starts walking away. She could feel them following her, along with the tensed air, no doubt the three of them glaring at each other. Pinching the bridge of her nose, she shakes her head in distress and groans. _What have I gotten myself into!_

The four of them were now at a restaurant; Lucy was drinking and actively ignoring the boys, who hadn't finished their glaring contest yet. When they had entered the restaurant, Laxus was fast enough to drag Lucy to a booth, pulling her to sit beside him. Hearing the girl sigh, Laxus looks at the girl; his whole body turning around to face her.

Lucy blushes, realizing how close they were. His face was merely an inch away from hers. His sole attention was on her and her inner dragon was humming in delight. She wouldn't say it out loud but she liked it. She just felt content when he was near her. She didn't know why, she couldn't understand but he made her feel safe.

Then suddenly Lucy widens her eyes, remembering her talk with Draco in her dream. It felt like time had stopped and it was just the two of them in the restaurant as they stared at each other, the rest forgotten. But all came to sudden end, harshly bringing them back to reality.

"Laxus!" Lisanna was beyond pissed. She had been searching for the man just to find him make googly eyes with another girl. She had no problem whatsoever with Lucy but watching her so close to the man she loves, it was killing her. She walks up to them and sticks by Laxus' side like a glue.

"Laxus, what are you doing? Give her some space." Lisanna pouts and tries to reason with him. "You're suffocating her."

Suffocating was the right word indeed. Lucy couldn't breathe, even more so with Lisanna there looking as if ready to climb up on Laxus anytime soon. When the guy was busy trying to push Lisanna away, he unconsciously scoots away from Lucy giving her a chance to run away.

After failing to rip the annoying little girl away from himself, he sighs and turns around to see the seats empty. Lucy had left when he was busy trying to pry Lisanna off and no doubt, the two boys following her. Lisanna was still trying to touch him and he couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Lisanna, stop it!" Laxus shouts, "Look, I don't like you that way okay..so just leave me alone!" He had had enough. He wasn't going to let some girl sabotage his whatever it is that's going on with Lucy.

"Why?" Lisanna frowns and looks up at him, "Is it because of Lucy? Do you love her?"

Laxus stays silent, contemplating her words. _Do I love her?_ He asks himself. _Love. Lucy. Mate._ Those three words made him feel warm inside, he felt whole and right then and there, he knew the answer. _Yes. Yes I love Lucy!_ He felt ecstatic as the realization dawned on him.

"Do you?" Lisanna's voice breaks him out of his thoughts. He glances at her and without a word, he gets up and leaves the restaurant to search for _his mate_.

* * *

Lucy sighs for what felt like the umpteenth time. She lay resting beside Erza recalling what had happened few minutes ago. When she saw Lisanna too close to Laxus for her liking, she felt the green eyed monster beginning to rear its ugly head so she quickly left the restaurant not wanting to show how much it affected her. Covering her eyes with her arm, she groans trying to push the pain down.

"Lucy, what's wrong?" asks Erza as she could hear the girl groaning like she was in pain.

"Ah! Nothing. Just tired." She responses. It wasn't a lie; she was mentally tired.

"Do you want me to give you a sensual massage?" asks a voice beside her. Lucy squeaks and looks up to see Hibiki leaning towards her. The Trimens and Ichiya then crowds around the two girls, annoying both to no end.

"Erza-san! Lucy-san! You look beautiful as ever." The sight of Ichiya drooling over them was disgusting enough to send them running. The girls quickly shot up from their chairs trying to avoid the man. Erza hid behind Mystogan who was nearby while Lucy was quickly backing away when she felt the edge of the pool behind her. Flailing her arms desperately, she screams and shuts her eyes, preparing for the impact when a gentle arm wraps around her waist, saving her from falling into the water.

Hearing her savior chuckle, Lucy slowly opens one eye at a time to see the guy staring down at her and smirking. She was still dipped back in his arms. To onlookers, they may seem like two lovers in a very intimate position, only waiting for a romantic music in the background to go off in cue.

Lucy blushes and smiles, "Heh! Thanks, Rogue!"

Said guy chuckles low and pulls her up, "Anytime, Lucy." He purrs out her name, making her blush more.

* * *

Laxus could feel the sparks emitting from his body. There she was, the girl he loved, in someone's arms. He was burning in anger and jealousy. He has had enough of the horde of boys flirting with her and trying to win her over. He was done with the bastards touching her. _Nobody touches what's mine!_ With a growl, he appears beside Rogue and Lucy in an instant and pulls her to him.

Red eyes meets stormy grey ones as the boys stare down at each other. The crowd around them were glancing from Laxus to Lucy to Rogue dumbfoundedly. Lucy releases an annoyed groan, having gone through the same scene not too long ago. She suddenly felt tired and leans her head against Laxus' chest. She inhales his scent deeply which seemed to calm her and nuzzles against him subconsciously. _Mate. Mine._

Laxus silently purrs in delight. Having his mate so close and trying to find comfort in him; it was like a dream come true.

Their moment of peace, however, was interrupted again when they heard a loud shriek from Erza, who was warning Ichiya not to take any step closer to her. But the man jumps towards her so Mystogan quickly sidesteps himself and Erza away from the pervert and sends Ichiya flying away, who falls into the water with a splash. Mystogan then slips in a puddle of water and falls into the pool, dragging Erza with him accidentally. He lands on top of Erza, his hands on her breasts. Blushing profusely, he immediately takes his hands off and apologizes. Erza, red as a beetroot, says it's alright and thanks him for saving her from Ichiya.

Lucy watches the scene unfold with mirth dancing in her eyes, biting her lip to stop the laughter from spilling and trying her best not to ruin the moment. Then suddenly Natsu knocks into Erza, who was send flying by Gray, and pulls on her swimsuit straps. Erza embarrassingly notices her swimsuit coming apart and quickly holds it in place; Mystogan by her side turning completely red. Erza then kicks Natsu, furious, who again knocks into Lucy. The girl helps him up but then his foot slips on water and falls into the pool again, pulling Lucy along with him.

Lucy swims up the surface and coughs while laughing uncontrollably with Natsu. Laxus growls at the pyromaniac and offers his hand to Lucy who happily takes it. Her dress was now drenching wet so she takes it off. Laxus stares at her beauty; she was wearing a sexy black two-piece bikini which brought out the nosebleeds among the boys.

Noticing the lustful stares directed at his mate, Laxus glares menacingly at the men around them, "Oi, stop staring!"

Lucy chuckles as some of the boys quickly looked away, coughing awkwardly and the others scurrying away from the pissed dragon beside her.

Meanwhile somewhere not far away from them, Gray and Lyon were fighting and as a result ends up freezing the park. Natsu then gets angry and breaks the ice with his fire which causes a huge explosion, completely destroying the entire water park much to Makarov's shock and dismay as the workers of the park demanded Fairy Tail to pay for the damages. That was how the day intended for relaxing ended in a disaster; Makarov and Mavis sulking in a corner, Laxus punishing Gray and Natsu for the entire mess, the latter receiving more beating from the furious lightning dragon slayer for burning Lucy's bikini top as it had somehow been burnt to crisp in the chaos.

* * *

 ** _A/N_** ** _: Whew! Quite a long chapter huh.. I couldn't stop writing! *grinning widely*_**

 ** _So? What did you guys think of Lucy's harem situation? :D Did you like it? I hope you did._**

 ** _Mm..As you may have noticed, I'm leaning towards MystoganxErza pairing as suggested by one of my many readers (thank you, by the way arcadea333) since I have no intention of bringing Jellal in this story. Here, he doesn't return after the whole Tower of Heaven arc. So yeah...That's that! :)_**

 ** _Thank you so much to those who read, reviewed, followed and fav'd my story. I really appreciate it! Do keep them coming ;)_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail._**

 ** _~Mrs Dreyar_**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

 **Day 4: GMG**

"Day 4 of the Grand Magic Games! In just a moment, today's competition will begin! The name of the competition is Naval Battle! In other words, a sea battle!"

Chapati explains the rule of the battle and participant from each team enters the water sphere. "Cheria from Lamia Scale! Jenny from Blue Pegasus! From Mermaid Heel, Risley! Lisanna from Fairy Tail A has also entered the water! There she is...Minerva from Sabertooth! And last but not least, we have Heart from Fairy Tail B!" The crowd cheers, "Oh! And Rocker from Quatro Puppy!"

As the competition commences, Lucy and Minerva stays in the sidelines and watches as each team members begins battling. Cheria starts right off the bat using her wind magic inside the water. However, everyone goes on the offensive and successfully dodges the attack. Using the confusion from the collision of the attack, Jenny kicks Rocker out of the sphere, eliminating Quatro Puppy.

Minutes pass and the battle goes on without any progress, so Lucy decides to take the game up a notch. Using her water magic, Lucy creates gigantic water funnel clouds. It swivels inside the sphere and expels all the remaining players, except for Lisanna and Minerva. Dismissing the magic with a flick of her hand, the funnels slowly decreases in size and vanishes. Minerva uses the advantage of the disturbance in the water and dives straight towards Lisanna, successfully hitting her.

As the water settles down, Lucy sees Minerva gripping a beaten up Lisanna by her hair. She could hear Mira and her guild members shouting from the balcony.

"She didn't put up a fight at all." Minerva states cockily. Even though, Lisanna was already knocked out unconscious Minerva continuously hit her, showing no signs of guilt or sympathy. "Weak little fairy!" She spits in disgust.

"Don't test me, Minerva!" says Lucy in a calm but threatening voice. "If you know what's good for you, you'll release her right this instant." The crowd was now listening intently to their conversation.

Minerva's smirk widens. She holds the immobile Lisanna by her throat like a trophy outside of the water sphere. Lucy's anger flares and she prepares to attack when Minerva summons several orbs around her. As it all explodes simultaneously, Minerva grins triumphantly thinking the girl wouldn't be able to avoid all the attacks. She then carelessly drops Lisanna and watches in amusement as the girl's team mates rushes towards their falling comrade. However, her victory doesn't last long. She watches in surprise as Lisanna's rapid fall suddenly halts mid-air right before hitting the ground and her body slowly floats down to Natsu's awaiting, outstretched arms.

A tightening feeling on her body snaps Minerva's head down and the confusion wipes from her face when she sees a dark rope-like tentacle wrapping itself around her torso tightly. She looks up in shock to see Lucy all intact without even a scratch, holding the end of the rope. There was pure distaste written all over her face and before Minerva could counterattack, dark mist began swirling around her. All of a sudden, the onlookers hear Minerva's muffled screams. They watch in horror as the girl trash around, eyes and mouth wide open; the tentacle holding her in place.

Lucy was making her hallucinate with her Poison Magic; making her feel the mist slowly and painfully eating away her flesh. With only seconds left before the five-minute was up, Lucy disarms the spell and releases her from the grip. Then with a flick of her wrist, she pushes the girl out of the sphere right before the bell goes off. Minerva falls to the ground with a loud thud, her body shivering still affected from the hallucination.

As Sabertooth team rushes to help their beaten member, Lucy slowly floats down the sphere with a dark look on her face. Orga goes to attack her when Laxus, Gajeel and Mystogan appear in front of the girl.

Lucy stares straight into Minerva's eyes, "Don't _ever_ test my patience again!" She says with a cold tone before walking away with her team mates following behind.

After a bout of silence, Chapati announces the winner, "The winner is Heart from Fairy Tail B. Due to Minerva leaving the sphere within the time limit, Sabertooth gets last place."

* * *

Making his way down quickly to Lucy, Drac perches himself on her shoulder and nuzzles against her cheek in his own way of calming her down. Without a word, Lucy makes her way to the medical ward. Even with Wendy and Porlyusica's work, Lisanna still looked heavily injured with deep wounds on her face and body. She silently approaches the barely conscious girl and puts her hand above her, engulfing her in a warm light. Her wounds begin to stitch itself up and disappears, leaving no scar on her body.

"Thank you." Lisanna mutters weakly, her eyelids feeling heavy.

Lucy places her hand on Lisanna's head and smiles warmly, "Get some rest."

As Lisanna sleeps, Makarov enters the room, "Good! Everyone's here. I'm not sure if this is good news or bad news." Glancing up, he continues, "The administrators told me that Teams A and B must combine."

"What?"

"Why?"

"The disqualification of Raven Tail brings the number of teams down to seven, and having an odd number doesn't work when it comes to matching up for the battle part. Therefore, both teams must become one and we have to choose the five members again."

"What about our points?" asks Charla.

Makarov strokes his chin and hums, "Apparently the lower score will carry over. In other words, Team A's 40 points. Still, we're in the first place."

"I'm sure there will be a battle involving all five members. So you should choose carefully." says Porlyusica.

* * *

Out in the stadium, the other teams were already at the arena as everyone waited for Fairy Tail to decide on their new team.

"The Fairy Tail team has finished its reorganization, and we're about to begin the battle part of day four!" Chapati declares. "Alright, I will now announce the match-ups for the battles!"

"The first match is Blue Pegasus versus Quatro Puppy! The second match is Mermaid Heel versus Lamia Scale! The third match is Sabertooth versus Fairy Tail!" Loud cheers engulf the stadium. "And now, here comes the new Fairy Tail team!"

Fairy Tail steps onto the field for the battle portions with the newly selected members. Up on the guild's stand, the members cheer for them.

"This really is the strongest team, right?"

"This is an awesome team!"

"I can't even picture these members failing."

Makarov smiles, "The thoughts of our guild have become one. We're entrusting this feelings to the gods!"

"Now is the time to show them all the power of our bond!" declares Mavis with pride.

The whole arena shakes with excited screams as Natsu and Laxus leads the team into the arena with Erza and Gajeel in the center, and Lucy bringing up the rear.

"Right here and now...Fairy Tail is taking the field!" The commentator yells in excitement. "As you might expect, everyone is waiting for Fairy Tail versus Sabertooth, who were nearly about to brawl."

The new team makes intense eye contact with the Sabertooth team. Lucy adorns a blank face and stares straight at a heavily bandaged Minerva making the latter look away, unable to hold the fierce gaze.

The first tag battle starts with Team Blue Pegasus's Ichiya and the mysterious rabbit-costumed man up against Team Quatro Puppy's Bacchus and Rocker. As the battle starts, the rabbit person takes off his mask as per Ichiya's request and reveals to be Nichiya, the Exceed from Extalia and Ichiya's Edolas counterpart, stunning everyone.

* * *

Up at the stand, Lucy and Erza both adorn looks of pure shock and disgust.

"T-There are..." Lucy stammers, looking quite sick. "...two Ichiyas?!" finishes Erza in horror.

Both girls simultaneously fall over with a choke only to be caught by their team mates. Much to the boys' amusement, two of the strongest female mages looked defeated and absolutely horror-stricken at the sight.

Finally, after quite reminiscing and downright creepy smile from Ichiya, the battle comes to an end with the man defeating Quatro Puppy in one hit. The next battle was between Team Lamia Scale's Lyon and Yuka and Team Mermaid Heel's Kagura and Millianna, both teams fighting their best, but neither coming out on top. The fight ends in a draw giving them 5 points each.

Now the much awaited battle of Team Fairy Tail's Natsu and Gajeel against Sabertooth's Sting and Rogue begins; a battle between dragon slayers. The crowd roars as both representatives takes the field.

"I'm sure all of our viewers have been eagerly looking forward to this battle. Let the match begin!"

The battle starts with Natsu and Gajeel gaining the first strike. Rogue and Sting gets trashed in the first few minutes of the match. The audience and Sabertooth members are stunned to see the Twin Dragons on the ropes. Sting and Rogue then activates their White Drive and Shadow Drive respectively; and finally manages to counter attack, getting the upper hand. However, after a while Natsu and Gajeel steps up and strikes back. The twin dragon slayers are once again overpowered.

Subsequently, Sting resolves to use his best move Holy Nova and unleashes the massive blast at Natsu. The fire dragon slayer, however, emerges relatively unhurt and stops the tremendous attack with one hand, much to everyone's disbelief. Similarly on the other side of the field, Rogue takes quite a beating from Gajeel.

Shortly after, the twin dragon slayers render everyone speechless by activating Dragon Force by themselves.

"Natsu kinda looked like that at the Tower of Heaven...except he gained the power then by eating Etherion." Erza comments. She then glances at the girl beside her, "Lucy, can you activate it on your own?"

Without taking her eyes off the field, Lucy simply hums in response. Erza and Laxus weren't much surprised. As powerful as Lucy was, they kind of expected her to be able to master such extreme power.

Upon the activation, Sting tells Rogue to stand back. He then begins trashing both Natsu and Gajeel repeatedly without giving them any opening to attack back, destroying the battlefield in the process. Natsu and Gajeel are sent plummeting into a mine below ground. The match continues underground with Sting still having the upper hand. The one-sided fight goes on until Sting manages to knock both Natsu and Gajeel to the ground; the two lay unmoving on the floor.

Fairy Tail members were taken aback to see the duo beaten to the ground. When Natsu and Gajeel remained absolutely still and lifeless, they began calling out to them – to stand up and fight back.

"Stand up, Natsu! Gajeel! You can hear our voices, can't you?! The guild's thoughts are one!" shouts Erza.

"Natsu! Gajeel! You're both stronger than this." Lucy's calm voice travels through the silent arena.

Thinking they had won, the twin dragon slayers cancel their Dragon Force. Sting apologizes to his partner for taking down Gajeel too, knowing Rogue wanted to fight the iron dragon slayer himself; however, his words are cut short when Natsu suddenly speaks up. The audience and Fairy Tail members cheer as both him and Gajeel get to their feet. The duo still seemed alive and kicking, aside from some few bruises and scratches. Typically, Natsu and Gajeel begin arguing about their opponent's fighting technique; which results in the former pushing the latter into a mining cart. Everyone watches dumbfounded as Natsu pulls the lever and sends the cart away, leaving Gajeel unable to get out due to motion sickness.

Focusing his attention back on the fight, Natsu decides to pay back for looking down on them. He challenges the two of them to a battle, inviting them to attack him at the same time. Enraged, the twin slayers reactivate their Dragon Force and lunges at Natsu. But the fire dragon slayer easily dominates them; subsequently beating the two of them. Sting and Rogue eventually resorts to a Unison Raid and unleashes it at Natsu. However, the latter counters it with his Secret Dragon Slayer Art, completely overpowering and annihilating the Unison Raid causing a large explosion as a result. After the dust clears, the onlookers see Sting and Rogue fall to the ground through the lacrima vision, and Natsu as the last one standing.

Roars of joy and happiness fills the arena as Fairy Tail's team is declared the victor, earning ten points.

With both Sting and Rogue down, Team Fairy Tail is declared the winner. As a result of the victory, the members of the winning guild enthusiastically celebrate while the other teams declare their intentions of defeating them. Lector and Frosh tearfully mourns Sting and Rogue's loss while Minerva, Orga and Rufus express their surprise.

* * *

With the day ending, Lucy slips away from the team and head towards the forest and into the deep. Nearing a cliff, she stops close to the edge and inhales a breath of the fresh air. Eyes shut and brows furrowed in concentration, she sends a wave of her magical aura within the area, checking if there was anything unusual going on within the city. After a while of no sign of weird activity, Lucy suppresses back her magic.

"Dammit!" She curses in frustration.

"Everything okay?" says a voice from behind.

A wolf howl cut through the whooshing of the wind and fills the air. "I can feel it." A faraway look crosses Lucy's eyes. "But the presence is so weak, I can't pinpoint." A bout of silence follows before she turns her head a little sideways to acknowledge the person. "Got anything for me?"

"Nah. She hasn't done anything weird yet." The person remarks. "I don't think she's one of them."

After a hum, Lucy states, "You never know. Just keep an eye on her. Call me if something happens. Inform the rest." With that said, Lucy jumps off the cliff leaving the person behind.

"Tomorrow is a new day!" She whispers to the wind as she heads towards the bar to join her guild members.

* * *

 _ **A/N: I don't know what else to say other than to apologize. I'm extremely sorry for the delay. Problems...problems... :'(**_

 _ **Tbh, your comments and messages kept me going...so thank you so much. I'll try and update it on time from now on. That includes my two other stories too. :)**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Do review. :)**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**_

 _ **~Mrs Dreyar**_


End file.
